Forever
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Forever, a single word that can mean so much. Resisting temptations and taking risks. Lilly finally sees a soft spot of Oliver after a talk and Lilly tries so hard to find out how Oliver feels for her. Will they ever be more than friends? Complete!
1. Different Oliver

**Forever**

**Chapter 1**

**Different Oliver**

I never realized that so much can happen between a friendship.

You can be really good friends with someone and then in the next point, you're feeling such strong emotions for that person that you can't even stop it.

Then you realize that the saying that your best friend could be your perfect match is true, you just feel the sense that maybe the feeling you have for your friend is true. You realize that so much can happen between you two and it can scare you.

I for once have changed ever since I thought about my feelings for my best friend. I really like him and sometimes that jumping feeling inside me just wants to shout out to him that I like him, but the more I try to block the feeling, the more I want to just hide.

Liking your best friend is like liking your brother. I like Oliver a lot and I never knew that anything could happen until that one day that changed it all.

It happened when we were hanging out at my house, just fooling around, and Oliver started to talk to me about random topics about life and how much can happen in so little time. Of course it shocked me that Oliver actually sounded intelligent and interested in how life is, but then this certain subject that he brought up just changed my point of view toward donut boy.

Forever.

One single word that has so many meanings to it.

I never realized that Oliver could be so deep when he wanted to. That was definitely a good thing which made me feel happy for some strange reason.

Oliver brought up about how long we've been friends and if this friendship would last forever. He brought up how our feelings toward a lot of things would last forever. Finally, he brought up the one subject that made me realize so much; if we would only be friends forever.

At first it didn't make sense, but then when I started to think about it, maybe there was a point to why he said it.

We've been friends for such a long time and maybe if we really thought about it, maybe some feelings between us could blossom into something so much more. I don't exactly know if this was what he was talking about, but it just made me think that maybe there was so much more to Oliver than to what I led on.

-------------------------------------------

I walked along the beach, looking out on the horizon for an answer, an answer to how I felt. Forever seemed like a really long time and Oliver and I have been friends for a long time. It's kind of amazing how our friendship lasted from our preschool time to our high school year.

I smiled to myself and crossed my arms, slightly shivering to the coolness of the night. It's nice hanging out at the beach like this, just watching the waves as it came tumbling down toward the shore.

"Forever…" I whispered and closed my eyes, thinking about the day Oliver actually made me think about it.

"Lilly?" I hear my name being called and I slowly opened my eyes, turning to the side, seeing someone running toward me.

"Yes?" I called and soon the one guy that I had just been talking about came to my side.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, they already started the bonfire." He said and smiled.

I smiled back. "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to be alone for a minute."

It was true; I wanted to be alone just to think about this. I know I've been acting different ever since the talk about forever, but it seemed that Oliver didn't mind. He's been acting slightly different at times, but he's a boy. Most boys act different at times.

He ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair and looked down on the sand.

"Lilly?" He said and I looked at him with slight interest with what he now wanted to talk about.

"Yes Oliver."

He lifted his gaze from the ground, and smiled. "You look cold, maybe we should go back?"

I nodded. "Sure, it is getting really dark out here." I said and started walking off.

He stuck beside me and soon I felt his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey…" I stared at him for a while and he blushed.

"Like I said, you looked cold." He simply replied and I sighed.

Things have definitely been awkward between us. We usually do this and joke around, but now it's pure silence. We could never look at each other straight in the eye without saying sorry and we can't seem to laugh about things like we used to.

I think that it all has to do with that talk I had with Oliver. For some reason, everything has been going back to that and it's confusing.

A part of me wants to say that maybe he's feeling the same as how I feel about him. I'm not afraid to admit that I like him, but no one knows. Oliver, maybe he's just hiding something deep inside him that he's afraid might ruin the relationship I have with him now.

I shook my head and felt his grip on my shoulder tighten.

"You alright?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely fine." I replied with a fake smile on my face.

We continued off toward the big bonfire which had many people crowding around it. We spotted Miley right away and Oliver quickly removed his arm from my shoulder.

My shoulder suddenly felt cold, missing the feeling with Oliver's arm around it, but I tried to ignore it.

"What kept you two?" Miley asked as soon as we approached her.

I shrugged and sat down beside her on the log and she placed her head on my shoulder.

"We were just walking."

"Oh cool, did you guys have fun?" Miley said as she raised her eyebrows at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Miley doesn't know that I have a thing for Oliver, but she definitely suspects it. She's been on my case for the past few days about it and I kept denying it. I'm in denial whenever it comes out to confessing how I feel, I really hate to show too much emotion to Miley, but that time when Matt Marshall stood me up was an exception. I was depressed and that was the first ever time a boy did that to me.

"Yeah we did. I mean, it's not like we would be on the beach, singing out butts off with one of Hannah's songs." Oliver laughed and I shook my head.

"Sometimes I think you need help." I told him as I patted his knee.

"Yeah, I know, my brother's been telling me that a lot lately." He shot me one last look and stared off at the bonfire, getting lost in its flames.

I continued staring at Oliver as Miley lifted her head off my shoulder.

I liked how Oliver's face glowed from the reflection of the fire.

Maybe he is shy about what we were talking about. It was just a few days ago and since then he just can't look at me the same way. It doesn't matter anymore. I wonder what would happen if I did make a move on him.

He would most likely freak out that I did, but it makes me think.

He looked over at me and his eyes lit up.

"You okay Lils?" He whispered and I grinned.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

"You're always getting lost in your thoughts now, aren't you?"

"Yup, but I'm fine. Just relax" I lastly said and turned to the bonfire.

Maybe I should see how things are between us. I don't want this crush to get in the way, but maybe, just maybe, I could loosen up a bit and ask Oliver what's wrong with him. For now, I'm curious to know how the other side of Oliver is.

**A/N **What do you think about this chapter? Should I continue it?

Well, I was reading a book and I finished it and then it gave me this idea. I mean, at first I was going to write another Lackson, but I realized that I definitely needed to make up for deleting my other Loliver fic. So here it is. Tell me if I should continue it or not.


	2. Rainy Nights

**Chapter 2**

**Rainy Nights**

After the bonfire, Oliver walked me home since he lived just across the street from me. We were in complete silence, unable to look at each other, not even get close to each other. There was like a 2 feet barrier between us and it really confused me.

I stared straight ahead, hugging myself, just wanting to get home. It was boring without anything to say and Oliver just stayed quiet.

I loudly sighed trying to show Oliver that I was bored. I quickly glanced at Oliver and noticed that he just kept his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. I shook my head and realized that there was no use. It's been about 10 minutes without anything being said and I'm not used to this quietness. Oliver being quiet is just plain irritating, after our talk about Forever, it's like all he ever does is keep quiet when we're alone.

I felt a drop of water hit my cheek and I stopped walking, looking up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" I hear Oliver say and I looked at him. He faced me, a flustered look was on his face and his brows furrowed.

"It's drizzling." I replied and lifted my face back to the sky, opening my mouth, sticking my tongue out as the droplets of rain started to get heavy.

"You know rain isn't completely clean." Oliver stated and I looked back at him, giving him a weird look.

"And how do you know this?" I asked. I watched him walk closer to me as rain started to pour. Neither of us cared. We always played in the rain when we were younger; catching rain drops with our tongues, running around jumping in puddles, having mud fights.

"I just know these things, and I know for a fact that rain isn't clean…" He smiled and looked up at the sky.

I closely watched as rain dropped on his face, running down his slender neck to his white shirt. I felt my hand lift up, moving toward him, wanting to get a hold of him and hug him, but soon he moved his head, looking straight ahead. I instantly dropped my hand, feeling my cheeks heat up.

I mentally slapped myself and shook my head. "So, I don't care if rain is dirty, I can do whatever I want. Nothings going to stop me now." I stuck my tongue at him and he laughed. He reached for my hand, grabbing my attention and I looked down at it.

"Let's go home Lilly, you'll get sick." He finally said and pulled me as we headed off toward our house.

Once we reached our street, Oliver still had his hand in mine, which made it hard for me to think. He kept muttering something under his breath and I continued to keep quiet. I was desperate to ask him how he felt about me, but I knew I couldn't. Maybe there was something I could do to make him say something.

We had finally made it to my house and we were both soaking wet from the rain. Halfway here, the rain lightened up, but it was still pouring out. We stood in the center of the street and I gazed at Oliver as he finally let go of my hand. He out his hand on the back of his neck and smiled at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded.

"You mean today, it's midnight." I chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Miss Perfect. Didn't know we had to be perfect on the time." He laughed and wiped face from a few fresh drops of water that hit my face.

"You're so mean." I swatted his shoulder and he pulled back, rubbing it.

"Hey!" He said sounding slightly offended.

"Gosh, relax." I rolled my eyes. I looked at my house seeing that no lights were on at all. I was supposed to be home about an hour ago, but I didn't care. I knew for sure that no one was home except my stupid brother and whoever he had slept over. My parents are probably not there since Saturday nights seems to be the only night they get together and stay out late. They're usually there in the morning though.

"Lilly?" Oliver questioned and I whipped around, looking at him. He had his eyes fixed at my body, looking at me up and down. I raised an eyebrow at him with his eyes continuously looking over me.

"What is it Oliver?" I asked and he shook his head and turned away.

"I… think I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." He put his index finger and thumbs at the bridge of his nose, right between his eyes and squeezed it. He closed his eyes for a second and then started to walk off.

"Bye Oliver…" I waved at him and turned to my house, walking toward it. I pushed back the wet strands of hair from my face and twisted my hair up. I still didn't care if it was raining. I love the rain and how it sounds. Sometimes I think I have a weird obsession with rain, but the more I looked into it, the more I realized rain is calming, which makes me like it so much.

I unlocked the door to my house and went inside, kicking off my soaked shoes to the side. I made it to the hallway and looked to my right, into the living room noticing the TV was on. I then saw Eric and his friend asleep on the ground with Eric's thumb in his mouth. I laughed at the sight and started up the stairway to my room.

Eric always had a thumb sucking problem and it always makes me laugh. At times I would want to blackmail him and take a picture of him sucking his thumb, but I'm not that mean. 11 year olds should be over the whole thumb sucking stage, but I guess Eric is pretty late at everything.

I finally made it to my room and went straight to the mirror I wanted to see what Oliver found so interesting in me. He kept on staring at my body, which slightly made me feel insecure, but I liked it. It made me feel… good for some reason.

From what I saw wasn't really eye catching at all. My pants was completely wet, my hair all tangled and wet, and my shirt tightly to my body. You could definitely see the curves of my body, but is that really what caught his eyes?

I turned away from the mirror and walked into my closet, changing into dry clothes. I put the wet clothes in the clothes hamper and jumped into bed, and buried my face into the soft pillow.

I was definitely tired from what happened tonight. The bonfire was awesome and Oliver was just cute. At times he would be trying to say something, but couldn't say it, and at other times he'd act like his usual donut self.

Just then a crash of thunder and lightning struck, making me jump from my bed, sitting up. Just like that, the lights in my room turned off and I sat down in total darkness. I looked around, and felt a little scared. I hated complete darkness and I hated thunder and lightning. The rain from outside started to pour even more, making it sound less calming than it did before. I reached to the side of my bed, getting my favorite stuffed animal from the side and held onto it. It was my pink puppy that Oliver gave me when I was younger to help get the boogie man out from my under my bed. I was about 7 years old and I still had it. Even if it was tattered and disgusting looking, I still love it more than anything in the world. It makes me feel safe.

I pulled the bed sheets over my body as I clung onto my doll. I looked around and squealed as another lightning struck.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" I continuously chanted, but didn't help anything. I was still scared for my dear life.

I heard a knock come from my window, but I lay in bed, not bothering to see who it was. It creeps me out. Thunder and lightning, lights are out and something knocking on the window. It definitely calls for something scary happening.

I held the sheets tight over my body, wishing my parents were already home. I've always been deathly afraid of thunder and lightning. It wasn't my thing and whenever we'd have these sorta things, I'd hold onto my puppy. The knocks on my window grew louder and I pulled the sheets over my head.

Suddenly I heard the window slide open and I closed my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't be found.

"Lilly?" I hear it whisper through the air and I finally realized who it was.

"Oliver?" I said out loud and pushed the sheets off me. I felt so relieved that it was no one else but Oliver.

"I came by to see if you were alright. You know, thunder equals not your biggest thing." I watched as his dark figure came inside the room, closing the window once he finally made it through.

"Are you wet?" I then said and I hear a loud sigh.

"Yes, but just my pants. I had this trash bag over me." He said and I watched him take the bag off himself. He was walking toward my bed and I reached for the side drawer, getting my flashlight. I turned on the flashlight and flashed it in his face. He was about to get into my bed and I held up my hand.

"You're not getting under here with your wet pants getting my bed wet." I said and he laughed.

"Ooh, I didn't think you were like that." He laughed and started to unzip it. "Fine, I'll take them off."

I started to blush. "Don't do that either! I don't even get why you're here…"

"Because I know you hate thunder and I remembered no one was home tonight. I wanted to see if you needed any help, but I see you have Mr. Pinky Doodle with you." He laughed and pointed at my little puppy. "Plus, it's not like I have briefs or a thong on. I'm a boxer boy." He flashed smile and took off his pants.

"Hey, I love Mr. Pinky Doodle because a very speshful person gave it to me!" I blushed and turned away. It's not like I haven't seen him in his boxers before, but this is just a little too awkward for me.

"Well, I did give it to you when we were in preschool. I guess I am speshful enough for you." He chuckled.

I felt the bed move and I looked beside me seeing Oliver already under the sheets with his hands under his head.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I moved on the bed back into a laying position.

"Why is showing your true image always the thing that turns something in a friendship bad?" He asks and I shrugged.

"I guess it's because their friends might not know how to react to the person. Think about Miley and why she doesn't want anyone to know that she's Hannah Montana." I yawned and turned my back to Oliver.

It felt weird. We were having yet another time alone together and I just couldn't set the butterflies that had developed in my tummy to go away.

"Okay… well, it's confusing. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything, you should know that Ollie." I smiled in the darkness as I closed my eyes once again.

"Do you think you can stay in love with your first love forever?"

"What is up with you and this forever talk?" I asked and I felt his hand upon my arm. It always has to do with him and love with the word forever in it. Friendships, just about anything and he's come up with some smart and strong thing to say which supports it. Its good seeing this side of Oliver, it just makes me feel somewhat good.

"Just a thought. You hear about people falling in love and are not able to forget about their first love, but then in the end they fall in love with someone else. I'm just asking if it's possible to be in love with your first love forever."

"I don't know. I've never been in love nor will I ever be close to it."

"Well, yeah I guess you are right."

Just then a lightning struck, making me jump from the bed, letting out a loud gasp. I closed my eyes tight and held onto Mr. Pinky Doodle. I then felt Oliver's arms around me, holding me close to his body.

"You okay?" He whispered as he rubbed my arms.

I nodded as my breath caught my throat. I didn't know what to say or how to react about this, we're so close and this overwhelming feeling was taking over me. He was so close that I could smell him and his cologne.

"Okay good. Umm…" He said and I stiffened as he pulled me closer to him. I didn't even think one person could get as close to him as this.

"Yeah?" I squeaked and he loosened his grip around me.

"Nothing. Just relax. Hopefully the thunder will go away soon." His soothing voice lastly said.

I lay there with awkward silence between us. I tried my best to ignore the fact that Oliver was holding me so close as if he was protecting me. My face completely flushed with my hands covering my face. I was ready to scream or something with al this tension in the room. I just wonder why he just came over like this when there were so many other nights before this night where it was scary like that. He makes me even more confused, but I'm grateful that he decided to come over tonight. I'll have to have a better talk with him tomorrow.

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter!

Sorry took me forever to update I've been busy. I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Mixed Signs

**Chapter 3**

**Mixed Signs**

I felt a strong arm around my waist the next morning with my back pressed against something hard. I smiled remembering last night and snuggled deeper into Oliver. I missed having sleep over's like this with him making me feel so safe. It's been a really long time since he slept here, I just wonder if he remembered that he's here in my room.

I could feel his hand moving on my stomach, slowly stroking it. I bit my lip, refraining myself from laughing, but soon saw a quick flash. I heard muffled voices following it, and I shot my eyes open seeing Eric and his friend holding up a digital camera in his hands.

"Eric!" I shouted and pushed Oliver's arm off me, jumping out of bed.

Eric and his friend screamed, running out of my room and I followed closely behind him.

"Eric you jerk, give me that camera!" I shouted after him. I ran down the stairs, following them into the kitchen and they ran past my mom, hiding behind her. I stopped as my mom raised her eyebrows at me.

"Lillian, what is going on here?" She asked me as she looked behind her to the little boys with the camera in their hands.

I clenched my fists and glared at my brother. I didn't want my mom to know about Oliver being here and sleeping over. Especially at my age, my parents would probably think I was dating him or, at the worst, sleeping with him.

"Eric took a picture of me sleeping and I want to delete it!" I whined and pointed at him. "He didn't even knock; he just came in and took the picture!"

"But mom!" Eric said once mom turned around, waiting for his explanation.

"No buts. I don't care what you have to say, that is incredibly rude. Give your sister the camera back and say sorry."

"Mom!" Eric whined. "You should see it, Lilly and O-" Eric started and my face started to turn red.

"Shut up Eric!" I hissed and watched Eric give the camera to mom. I stood there, horrified at what mom was about to do, but she did nothing and handed me the camera. At an instant, I searched for the picture and deleted it. I set the camera down on the table and sat down on the chair.

"Go ahead and play you two, breakfast will be ready in a minute." Mom said to the boys.

The boys ran out of the room and mom gave me a stern look. "Must've been a very interesting picture to make you freak out like that." She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at me.

"Uh-huh." I nodded and stared at the camera.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for breakfast."

"Okay." I stood up and got ready to go into the hallway to the stairs when mom called back for me.

"And Lilly, don't forget to wake up Oliver and tell him that breakfast is almost ready." Mom flashed me a smile and I blushed deeply.

"Yeah…" I bit my lip and ran to the stairs.

Once I got to my room, I saw Oliver looking out the window, still in his boxers.

I tried to ignore the fact that I have a boy standing at my window wearing only boxers and a shirt, but it was hard. How would you feel if someone hot was in your room in just boxers? Ugh, freaky.

"Morning." I said and he turned to me, smiling.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked and I shook my head.

"My brother took a picture of us this morning, my mom knew you slept over, and now I just want to die." I dropped to my bed and covered my face with my hands.

"Did she get mad? Oh man, I knew I should've gone back home. Damn it, I really screwed-"

"No Oliver, don't worry. My mom seemed like she didn't care. Anyway, I know for sure my moms going to say something during breakfast." I looked up as Oliver moved on the opposite part of the bed and lay down with his head next to mine.

"Haha, then I guess it's a good thing I didn't do anything."

"What do you mean…?" I asked and turned my head, looking at the side of his face. Our faces were so close and I still could smell him. Do I have a smelling fetish?

"Nothing. I'm hungry, let's go downstairs." He changed the subject and I let it go.

"Sure, but put on some pants, my mom would freak seeing that you're only wearing boxers." I tapped on his forehead and got up from the bed.

"Wow, I would love to walk into the kitchen in my underwear and flash you mother." Oliver rolled his eyes and picked up his pants he took of yesterday. "Ew, it's still wet."

I laughed. Same old Oliver for now. "Well, that's what you get for crossing the street on a rainy night."

"I had to see if-"

"Chill Oliver." I patted his shoulder and took his arm. "Let's go downstairs." We went downstairs and were greeted by dad and mom who were already sitting at the dining table. Eric and his friend Max were halfway finished with their breakfast and I sat down at the table with Oliver next to me.

"Morning." Dad said to the both of us and I smiled.

I started to pile my food with bacon and eggs when Eric and Max excused themselves on the table and ran toward the living room. Boy's these days, when they eat they don't even chew, all they do is swallow. I quietly laughed to myself and heard my dad clear his throat.

"So…" He started and I looked at him as I took a bite out of my bacon.

"Yeah?"

"Had an interesting night last night?" He asked. I finally realized where this was going and looked over at Oliver.

"It was okay." He said as he ate his food quietly.

"Anything happen that we should know about?"

"What are you implying dad?"

"Well, last night, when we came in to check on you, we were greeted with an interesting sight." He raised his eyebrows and I felt a blush creep toward my cheeks.

"Dad, we didn't do anything!"

"And yet through a 17 year olds mind, all they think about is-"

"Don't even say it. I'm not going to have this conversation with you. Oliver and I are friends. F R I E N D S!" I shouted at him and stabbed my fork in my eggs.

"Still yet, a beautiful teen like you probably have the guys following you in school." Mom remarked, making Oliver choke on his eggs. I sent him a death look and hit his back.

"Sorry, I kinda chocked on the bacon." Oliver looked down at his plate and started eating his food once again.

"Don't you agree with me Oliver?" Mom looked at Oliver and his face turned a light shade of red.

"Yeah." He replied softly before attacking his bacon and eggs. I stared at him, a little shocked. In my mind, I couldn't stop thinking; He actually thinks I'm beautiful? I raised my eyebrows at him and took a bite out of my food once again.

"Look at all your boyfriends since you were a freshman until now." Mom said, making me choke on my food. I had no clue she actually knew about me dating. No one except Miley knew, kind of makes me think, who else knew about me and boys.

"She had boyfriends?" Oliver asked as he dropped his fork, getting more into the conversation.

Mom and dad looked at Oliver awkwardly and then continued on their conversation with me dating. It's not my fault Oliver didn't know about me and boys. He was too busy with his own dating problems to notice that I was dating. I wonder if he even cares that he just found out about me dating people.

I sat there quietly and finally finished my food. Oliver just sat there, waiting for me as he looked back and forth from my parents as they continued their conversation. I hate them for talking about my love life. They have to butt out of my life and be more concern that their youngest son is still sucking his thumb and will become a total pervert when he gets older.

I looked over at Oliver and noticed that he was done so we excused ourselves from the table and went upstairs, back into my room. Once we finally reached my room, Oliver pushed me down on my bed.

"When were you going to tell me that you were dating?" He suddenly asked, staring down at me.

"I thought you knew." I shrugged and looked to the floor. It kind of confused me that he actually cared, not that I thought he wouldn't, but it just confuses me on how serious he looks right now.

"So for the past two years, you were dating people and you didn't tell me?" He shook his head and turned toward the window.

"If you just stopped trying to get the girls to fall for you then maybe you would've noticed." I muttered under my breath and shook my head.

"What was that?" He looked at me and I stood up.

"Nothing. Let's go to the skate park, maybe we could skate for a bit before going to Miley's." I stepped toward my closet, looking for something to wear.

I flipped through my many clothes that I have and sighed. After Miley gave me that make over back in my freshman year, she brought out my inner girl. I'm addicted to shopping and so much that sometimes I scare myself in how girly I could be. I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I'd go back to my tomboy side anytime and right now I'm in the mood to go on the ramps.

I closed my closet doors behind me and started to change out of my clothes. I put on camouflage capri pants and a black top. I walked out of the closet and saw Oliver on my bed with his hands over his eyes. I smiled, creeping toward him, and got ready to jump on him.

'1... 2... 3...' I jumped forward and landed on his stomach.

"Ow!" Oliver groaned and I laughed.

I buried my face into his chest and I felt his hands on my back.

"Lilly!" He said and lightly pushed me to my side.

I was slightly taken back toward what he did and he stood up from the bed. He never did that before, he'd usually play around when I would do that, I wonder what's on his mind.

"Let's go." He said and started off at the door.

I ignored the fact that he didn't do anything to me and followed him out of my room.

-----------------------------------

After Oliver got changed and picked out his skateboard, we went off at the sidewalk. I started to think about what we talked about last night and that I wanted to talk to Oliver about what he meant about forever. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Oliver…" I said in a sing-songy voice.

He turned his head and grinned. "Yes, my dear."

I chuckled. "You know last night when we had that talk…" I started. I was really going to ask him about this forever once again, I just wonder if he's going to give me a straight answer this time.

"Mhmm…"

"At certain points, why do you talk about forever? It seems like forever is a long time and-" He cut me off and turned to me. He stopped on his skateboard and picked it up.

I stopped on my skateboard and looked at him, a bit puzzled at his sudden actions.

"It's just interesting." He walked toward the grassy hill and dropped his things under a tree.

"Oliver?" I called and he sat down under the tree. He patted the seat next to him, telling me to sit down.

"Okay…?" I picked up my skateboard and sat down next to him. I unbuckled my helmet and dropped it on the ground.

"Sorry, I'm just really intrigued by the fact that forever can seem so long." He shrugged and I nodded.

"Ohh…" I nodded and leaned back into the tree. I closed my eyes and felt Oliver shaking my shoulder.

"Lilly, you know what's weird?"

"You?" I said and laughed, opening my eyes, looking at him.

"No! Remember when we were younger, where we first told each other that we would be best friends?" He asked and I nodded. He had his back turned, looking at the tree.

"Uh huh." I replied, furrowing my eyebrows. He was acting even more weird than usual, it's just so weird.

"Look!" He said and I moved closer to him, putting my head on his shoulder, he pointed at a spot on the tree and I squinted my eyes to get a clearer view.

"Oliver and Lilly BFF" I laughed out loud and felt Oliver's arm around my shoulder. Now that I think about it, when we were younger, we used to hang out in this empty lot many times since it was close to our house. This one day, when I finally declared that Oliver will be my best friend forever, we decided to carve it into this tree so that we will always stick together.

"Best friends forever. Maybe that's when I started my whole forever talk." Oliver chuckled and I leaned into him.

"Maybe."

"More like BFTF" We hear a voice behind us say and we turned around, seeing Amber and Ashley, the oh-so popular girls in school standing over us.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, shrugging Oliver's arm off my shoulders.

"What's BFTF?" Oliver asked, making the both of them laugh.

"What an idiot." Amber remarked and Ashley started to talk.

"Best friends that fu-"

"Shut the hell up Ashley, you don't even know what you're saying." I snapped, making the both of them laugh once again. I hate their laugh and I hate everything about them. I guess they'll never change; they'll always be the biggest bitches in the world.

"Well, look at how you are now and everyone at school already know you two must've done it by now." Amber glared at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I mean talk about the biggest hobag-"

"Shut up; never talk about Lilly like that." Oliver snapped, standing up. "She's not sluts like you, so stop acting so childish, we're not in freaking kindergarten."

They gaped at Oliver toward his sudden outburst. He's never backed me up like that before. It's kind of shocking he's being so protective over me. It's just weird, he's been giving me mixed signs the whole day today and now he's being so… it's just confusing.

"Ugh, whatever. Come on Ashley, let's go." Amber said and walked off with Ashley following closely behind her.

Oliver looked down at me and took his hand out. I took it and stood up, dusting myself off.

"Thanks." I looked down from my skateboard, picking it up.

"You're welcome. They were being childish and we're already juniors. They can't even let down our whole middle school experiences without starting up old rumors." Oliver said, picking up his own skateboard.

I smiled at him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Seriously, thanks. I never knew you had it in you." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Like I said, it's okay." His face turned red.

I secretly smiled to myself as I walked toward the skate park. "Let's go now… maybe if we get there, the crap A and A gave us just a few minutes ago would blow off."

I turned back to him and saw him at his same place, holding his cheek with a wide grin spread upon his lips.

**A/N **Haha… I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was okay LOL.


	4. Pool Time

**Chapter 4**

**Pool Time**

"Let's go Lilly; it's been over an hour, get moving!" Oliver said while standing on the side of the park, watching me skate around.

"Just wait, I'm on a roll." I smiled and went on a mini ramp.

"Now Lilly or I will get mad at you." Oliver shouted at me as he put his hands on his hips.

I rolled toward him and stopped in front of him. "Like that's going to scare me." I put my hands on my hips and stuck my tongue at him.

"Okay let's go." He said and took my arm.

"Make me." I went back on my skateboard and started to get away from him, but then jerked forward, falling to the ground with a heavy weight on my back. "Oof."

"Payback." I hear Oliver say and soon felt his hands pushing at my sides tickling me.

"O-li-ver!" I shouted, laughing my butt off trying to get him to stop. He flipped me over to my front and started moving his hands to my neck, tickling it.

"Why." He said in a taunting voice.

"Be-cause!" I took a deep breath and with all my might, tried to get him off me, but he gripped on my wrists.

"Because?" He lifted his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"There are people around." I whispered shifting my eyes to another direction.

His eyes widened and looked around seeing a few bystanders stare at us. He finally let go of my wrists and got up off me. He helped me up from the ground and I picked up my skateboard, looking at the ground trying to avoid any contact from anyone who watched Oliver do that to me.

My face turned hot and we rushed out of the park as fast as we could. We made it to Miley's house in a heart beat and I couldn't face Oliver. It was just embarrassing. We were caught fooling around and people would probably think wrongly of us now. Gosh, I need to talk to Miley.

We walked inside and saw Mr. Stewart in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Mr. Stewart, where's Miley?" I asked and he smiled.

"Miley's upstairs." He said and I waved at him.

"Thanks Mr. Stewart, we'll see you later." Oliver said and I took his arm to Miley's room.

When we saw Miley, she was working on what looked like homework; I wonder why she's doing homework in the first place because she hardly did homework. She usually does it early on because she's a "good girl" gosh how I hate her spirit and smartness in school.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she sat down on her bed.

"Homework, I didn't get much done Friday because of my concert and Saturday night was the bonfire. My dad was pretty mad that I didn't get any homework done and so here I am trying to get my math homework done." She sighed and ran her hands through her messy brown hair.

"Ooh, serious suckage there my friend." Oliver told Miley and I laughed.

"True that."

-------------------------------------------

For the rest of the afternoon and night Oliver and I helped Miley with her homework while watching random movies and TV shows. I didn't get to tell Miley about my problems and what happened at the park with Oliver, which does really suck, but I guess it didn't matter. I have a lot of time to tell her and right now all I have to worry about is getting home. It was almost 10:30 and I was definitely in trouble because I missed my curfew.

I left Oliver behind, walking out to the shortcut on the beach when I noticed the Donsig's yard and noticed their pool looked nice.

I still hadn't taken a shower and I know for sure that I must stink, but jumping in there just looks like fun. Tonight is really humid and I'm about to burn anytime now. Maybe I should go sneak in and…

I shook my head. They might hear me.

I looked back at the pool and found myself sneaking onto the Donsig's property. The lights in the house were all out meaning they were all probably asleep so it was safe for me to sneak in.

I went to the edge of the pool, putting my hand in the water testing it out and smiled. Heated pool.

Before I knew it, I was slipping out of my top and pants, setting them next to the diving board and quietly slipping into the pool. I smiled and duck my head into the water, jumping up and down from in the pool.

I have never in my life would think that I would do this, but here I am doing it and it feels good. I brought my head above the surface and turned around in the water, but soon saw a figure standing at the edge of the pool watching me. I was startled at first; afraid that I was caught, but soon realized that it was none other than Oliver.

"Hey you, what are you doing in there? Donsig would kill you if he found out that you were swimming in his pool." He whispered and I found myself putting my arms over my chest.

"I just felt like going in here. It's so freaking hot and I'm going to die. I needed to cool off and this pool is heated." I said while jumping to the wall of the pool.

I looked back at Oliver who was then shedding off his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers, putting them beside my own clothes and quietly got into the pool.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling a little insecure. No one seen me in my underwear before apart from the girls in my gym class and my mom and I'm starting to freak out.

"I wanna swim too!" He whispered loudly and I shushed him.

"You want us to get caught?" I asked and he ducked his head underwater, swimming.

I also ducked my head underwater, swimming, hoping to get a glimpse of him before he resurfaces, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I brought my head back out of the water and there he was, floating in the deep end watching me.

"What were you looking for?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." I laughed and he paddled toward me.

"Oh yeah?" He said as soon as he reached me.

"Yes." I swam around until his back was facing me. I swam up to him, placing my hands on his shoulders and pushed him down under water. I let him go and smirked as he started to swim away from me.

I waited a few seconds and he didn't resurface. I felt a little nervous and then went underwater to try and spot him. Suddenly, I felt two huge hands grasp onto my legs pulling me down into the water and I started to panic. I shook my leg, getting the hands off of them and then felt the move from my legs to my waist. That's when I saw Oliver's face before my eyes with him smiling under water. We both went upward with his arms holding onto me and as soon as we surfaced, I hit his shoulder.

I breathed in deeply, trying to catch my breath, but I did manage to talk. "You-idiot." I hit him once again and he laughed.

"It's-not-my-fault" He started to kick the water under his feet, bringing me to the wall of the pool. He then let go of my waist, putting his hands on either side of me holding onto the wall. His legs were tangled with my own and then I noticed how close we were.

Our bodies pressed against each other with his warm breath against my cheek.

"What are you-" I started, but he shushed me and then the back lights of the Donsig's patio went on.

My eyes widened in terror afraid that I was going to get caught. I have never been in so much trouble and if I get caught now I'll get in big _big _trouble from my parents if they ever found out.

"Whose out there?" Mr. Donsig said and I closed my eyes.

I could feel Oliver moving and I wrapped my arms around his body, clinging on to him so that I could move with him. He brought us to a dark spot of the pool, right under one of the diving boards near our clothes.

"I know someone is there, I heard laughing." He grumbled and I bit on my lip refraining myself from talking.

"Go and check for daddy, Oscar." Mr. Donsig said, sending his dog out on the patio.

"Hold your breath." Oliver whispered in my ear with his moist hair brushing against my cheek. I took a deep breath, as he did, and he pushed us both under the water while still holding onto the wall of the pool. One of his hands was on my back, holding onto me and I wrapped my legs around my waist. I didn't care how we were, I was just afraid that we were going to get caught. I closed my eyes, still trying to hold my breath, but I couldn't take it, I needed to breath, I was running out of time.

Before I knew it, Oliver was slowly bringing the both of us up from under water and the patio lights were out. As we resurfaced, the both of us breathing hard. Oliver had his forehead against my shoulder as I continued to hold him. Once out breathing went back to normal, Oliver lifted his head from my shoulder, looking deep into my eyes.

I found myself getting lost into his brown eyes and then felt his face forward.

I held my breath thinking that he was going to do something. Something I've wanted to do to him for a long time now which I couldn't get myself to do even when we had the chance. Now was the time and we needed to get it over. I needed to know if he felt the same way as me and I wanted to know how his kiss felt like. For the guys I've kissed, I have never felt anything special between it and right now I wanted to kiss Oliver more than anything.

His warm breath was just above my lips making my heart beat fast. I slightly moved forward when Oliver turned his head, closing his eyes. "I can't do this." He said so softly yet I could still hear him.

I felt my heart drop and I closed my eyes. He doesn't want to do it.

I was so disappointed. He didn't want to kiss me and it just made me feel like something was wrong with me.

"I should go." Oliver said untangling himself from me.

I nodded and let go of him as well. I got out of the pool, slightly shivering, and put on my shirt and pants.

Without looking back, I started to run, more like sprint away from this place. I can't believe he turned down a kiss. I mean, I was so close to him and yet he resisted me.

For some reason I felt like I was going to cry and I hate it. I can't believe I'm going cry because of this stupid incident.

Seriously though, what guy does that? If one of my ex-boyfriends was in that sort of situation, they would definitely have done something, but Oliver, he's so much different. I just wonder what was holding him back.

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter! I thought it was interesting. LOL.


	5. Arguments

**Chapter 5**

**Arguments  
**

After humiliating myself by being half naked in the pool and having my hopes up in almost kissing Oliver, I just really didn't want to face Oliver. He ruined that moment, the moment where I thought he was actually going to kiss me.

I got home really late last night which made my parents mad. I had to give them a good reason why I was wet and late and the only thing I could think of was that Jackson came over to visit and he hosed me and Oliver down.

Yeah, I said me and Oliver, stupid me. Now my parents are even more suspicious that something is going on between us. Stupid people.

I drove to school, blasting my music, trying to calm myself down. I hate everything about last night but it kept on getting to me. Oliver, that asshole, ugh, he just pisses me off.

I slammed my breaks, just as I was about to pass a stoplight.

"Damn it!" I hit my head against the steering wheel and continued to do so for a few minutes.

All this was getting to me and hitting me hard and I hate it. If only I could easily forget about this, then I wouldn't be so stressed out and angry at Oliver.

A beep came from behind me and I removed my head from the steering wheel and looked at the stoplight. It was on green and I pressed on my gas pedal as a few more honks came from behind. I was nearing the school when I saw Oliver's same black car parked with him leaning against the door. There were two empty stalls next to it and I parked in the one farthest to his car.

I removed the key from the ignition and got out of my car. I popped up the trunk of the car and went to get my bag and books when Oliver came toward me.

"Good morning Lilly." He said with a smile on his face.

Whatever, I don't know why he waited for me to say good morning, it's not like I'm going to talk to him today. He made me feel embarrassed and he made me cry! A boy has never made me cry before, except Matt back in my freshman year, but it just hurt so much. What guy does that to his best friend? I just thought he liked me ever since he talked to me about forever. He told me so much which made me think it, but I guess not. I guess I'm not good enough for him.

I rolled my eyes and kept my gaze down while I ignoring him as I walked to the school. I knew that if I looked at him, I would blow up at him or something like that.

"Lilly?" He called after me, but I continued to walk away. I made it to the entrance of the school and quickened my pace to my locker.

"Lilly, hold on, are you mad at me?" He asked loudly and I rolled my eyes, walking even faster. I finally made it to my locker and dropped my back on the ground. I started to twist the knob of my lock, opening my locker, when I felt Oliver's hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Lilly, talk to me." He said and I rolled my eyes, gathering my things for my class. I slammed my locker shot and picked up my bag from the ground.

I didn't need to talk to him. I hate him for what he almost did and didn't do last night. It really pissed me off.

I left my locker and went to the direction of my first class, keeping my head up in the air.

I was close to my class and all I had to do was go inside and I'll be free of Oliver until the next period. It was the only class I had that didn't have Oliver in it so I really wanted to get in and think things through.

I felt Oliver put his hand on my shoulder once again, pulling me back. I clenched my jaw and I didn't care if I was over reacting toward this. It's like saying, why did he want to talk to me so badly when I clearly am showing that I don't want to talk to him? He's so clueless sometimes.

"Lilly, don't be like this." He said and turned my head I glaring at him.

I pushed his hand off my shoulder and walked off.

He doesn't deserve a "talk" or anything. Boy, I am seriously pissed off at him. If only he would just leave me alone.

---------------------------

I was in chemistry taking notes from the board for a lab we are having tomorrow and Oliver kept on tapping me on the shoulder, trying to pass me a note. I was getting irritated by it all and I was just happy that after this class is lunch. I would just hang out with my skater dude friends while he goes somewhere else. It was kind of like he was suffocating me and it was weird, because by the way he was last night, I would thing he was going to do the same exact thing I'm doing to him.

I was growing angrier by the minute, thinking about it again. It was pretty stupid, I never really thought he stop right when we were going to kiss.

I even let him be that close to me, I never ever let a guy get that close to me before. He probably told his friends he got it with me or something. Freaking pervert, that's probably why he went in the pool with me just to lead me on and get in my personal bubble.

Ugh, this sucks.

I started to tap my foot on the ground, something I would do when I was either under a lot of stress, bored, or pissed off. I put my elbow on the table and

I sighed and continued to take my notes. The time is just going too slow, there was still 20 minutes of class left.

"Lilly." I hear his voice behind me, but I ignored it, adding pressure to the pencil I used for my notes.

"Lilly, stop ignoring me." He whispered again and I continued to ignore him as I tapped my foot harder against the floor.

Can't he get the clue that I didn't want to talk to him? It's as simple as that, give me some space bud and I'll be happy, but no, he wanted to talk. Talk about what? He's so lame.

The bell for the ending of class finally rang after it felt like a lifetime. I was growing more and more irked by Oliver and his irritating voice. Not just two days ago he slept with me, not slept as in a sexual way, but slept next to me to protect me kind of way and when he had the chance to make his move, he doesn't and he backs away!

I shook my head and stood from my desk walking over to the door. Just as I was about to exit the room, I felt myself be pulled back into the class.

"Lilly, will you just talk to me? I hate that you're not talking to me!"

It was Oliver. He had his hand squeezing my arm, keeping me in place. We were still in our chemistry class and everyone was out of the class by then.

"Well, whose fault is that?" I snapped and his jaw dropped.

"I don't believe this, why are you being so rude, and what did I do to make you hate me so much?" He asked. "Do you not remember the term "friends forever" or so you were saying yesterday. Friends who usually argue like this don't usually stay friends forever." He remarked dropping his hand that was holding me down.

I sighed, closing my eyes, and squeezed the bridge of my nose. "I don't feel like talking to your right now okay?" I say as calmly as I could even if the anger from this stupid argument was hitting me.

"Why? Don't I deserve an explanation? I'll leave you if you just tell me. Ever since our talk about forev-" He started and then I snapped.

"That's it! Seriously, it all started because of our stupid talk about forever. Will you just forget about forever and look at what's in front of you?"

He blankly stared at me. He looked more confused than ever, not taking in what I just said.

God, I don't even know what I said.

"What?" He asked taking a step forward.

"I just… ugh!" I started as I raised my voice and backed away, putting my hands in front of me. "Just stop it already! Cant you see that I don't want to talk to you?" I shouted as I poked him in his chest, stepping forward.

I was about to scream at him some more when I heard an annoying whistle with a voice following it.

"What I going on in here?"

We turned our heads toward the door and saw our chemistry teacher, Ms. Kunkle, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Uhh…" Oliver said as he took a few steps back.

"I could hear you yelling all the way from the hall, is there a problem going on in here? And why are you in here alone?" She asked as she stepped forward.

"We were-" I started but she cut me off.

"No excuses, do you not know the rules of the classroom? No students allowed in this class without a teacher in it."

"Well that's a stupid rule." I hear Oliver say and I shot a dirty look in his way.

Ms. Kunkle gaped at Oliver and walked toward us.

"What did you say?" She asked.

Oliver nibbled on his lower lip, and looked down to his feet. "What I mean was-"

I laughed to myself and crossed, looking at Oliver. "You're such an idiot you know that?" I said as he turned to me.

"What? It just came out!" He exclaimed.

I was about to say something when Ms. Kunkle came between us and shot us both dirty looked. She looked back and forth from us, shaking her head.

"Stop arguing! Detention, after school, the both of you." She snapped.

"What?" I squeaked "Wait, Ms. Kunkle, we didn't do anything bad!" I couldn't believe she is giving us detention just because we were arguing. You see all the other students argue all the time and she does this to us? This is not fair!

"Well too bad." She shook her head in disappointment. "If you two keep this up, I'll gladly give you two hours instead of one, or do you have anything else to say for yourselves?" She raised her eyebrows at me and I sighed.

Detention after school when I have to go baby sit stupid Eric after school. Oh gosh, moms going to throw a fit when I get home tonight. I have never gotten detention before! Ugh, I'm in deep shit now.

"Nothing Miss." Oliver said and Ms. Kunkle went over to her desk.

"I expect you two to be here at 2:30 after school. If not I'll send a referral." She took two pieces of paper and wrote on it.

I waited quietly, leaning against the shelf behind me. I could sense that Oliver was staring at me and he was making me feel completely awkward. We have never argued so much over something stupid before. I wonder what's going through his mind. I shook my head. I couldn't think like that even if I feel bad we got detention like this. Then again, it is his fault I'm in such a bad mood today.

She came back to us holding the paper she was writing on and handed it to us. I looked at it and it was a detention slip for one hour.

"Damn it." I said under my breath and headed toward the door.

"This is your entire fault you know." I said with Oliver followed behind me.

"How is it my fault? All I wanted to do was talk to you, is there any harm in that?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at him and left the class, pacing toward the cafeteria.

"If you knew why, then yeah, there is."

**A/N **Okay, I finally got that out. It took me a hard time to get it out because I didn't know how to write it LOL. All that was going in my head was the detention scene, which is something I really want to write LOL. Anyway, sorry if there wasn't much in this chapter and I hope you liked it.


	6. Detention for Two

**Chapter 6**

**Detention for Two**

It was only a few more minutes until I had to go to Kunkle's for detention.

Great.

I really didn't want to go. Heck, I don't even know what people do in detention because I've never been in detention before. I just hope this doesn't go terribly wrong.

I was hanging out at my locker with Miley telling her what happened before lunch. I didn't get to tell her during lunch because she was with her other friends and I hadn't had any time to go and look for her until now. While telling her my story in how we got detention, she was pretty shocked at what happened. I didn't even get to tell her about what happened at the Donsig's. I'm still pissed off at what happened in Kunkle's.

"Lilly, I don't understand why you're over reacting, it's just Oliver, you two always argue about things, you just don't know it." Miley said as she patted my shoulder.

"Hey! It was his fault this time, he was the one that decided to bring up something and it just got me mad!" I exclaimed while punching the door to my locker.

"Calm down missy, I never seen you so freaked out about this!" Miley said and soon put a serious look on her face. She put her hands on my shoulders and pulled me away from my looker staring at me straight in the eye.

"Did something happen between you and Oliver?" She asked with her eyebrows slightly furrowing.

I was taken aback and brushed her hands off my shoulders. "What?" I said sounding a little offended.

I am shocked that she would say that, I mean, did I make it so obvious that something went on between us that I didn't want anyone to know about? Ah I need to relax about this.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened!" I said a little too quickly, clearly showing that something did happen. God, I hate it when I act like this, I just can't keep a serious face on or act like nothing is wrong.

"Yeah and that's what you say when-" She started and I whipped around, walking away from her.

"I have to go to Kunkle's, see you after detention Miley!" I nearly shouted and practically ran away hearing Miley calling back for me.

I finally made it to Kunkle's class and stood at the door. Kunkle was in there, with her back to the door looking in some drawers, but Oliver wasn't. Typical. He's probably going to ditch, like how most of the guys in school do for detention.

"Are you going to inside?" I felt two huge hands grasp onto my shoulders. I looked at the hands with my eyes going further up seeing Oliver.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and pushed his hands off my shoulders as I walked into the class.

"Ms. Kunkle-" I started, but soon was cut off by her slamming the drawer of her door closed.

"Ah, you're here." She said and set down a pile of papers on the table.

"So what you want us to do for the next hour Miss?" Oliver asked as he sat down at a table. I sat on a table farthest from Oliver and looked at Kunkle as she put another stack of papers next to the first pile.

"Well, you could clean, but I prefer you correct these papers before you clean up." She said and patted the desks, telling us to go and sit there.

I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. I had to sit next to Oliver. Ew.

I got up from my seat, bringing my bag with me, and went to the table Kunkle stood in front of. I dropped my bag on the table behind me and looked at the papers.

"All this?" I asked as Oliver sat next to me taking a bunch of papers and looking at it.

"Yes, all that." She commented and left to go sit at her desk.

The pile of paper was pretty high. For a teacher who only has four classes, she gives a lot of homework to us.

I took a sheet of paper and looked at the answer sheet Kunkle placed between me and Oliver and started to do the corrections.

About 5 minutes passed and I started to get bored. I have only corrected two sheets and already I was falling asleep.

"Karen," I hear someone say from behind and turned around seeing one of the teachers there. "we have a DKMT meeting about the new school system." He said. I think he was another science teacher. He was pretty old with gray hair and had glasses. He's tall and held that young look, but with the gray hair, he can pass for someone in his 40's or so.

"Oh Steve! Sure I'll be right there." Kunkle said.

I went back to correcting my paper when Kunkle stood up from her desk and walked toward us.

"Now, you two, no arguing and if I don't get back by the time your detention is over, wait until I get back. If you're not here then I'd be happy to give you another hour." She said and with that walked off to the door and closed it behind her following the other teacher out.

We sat there in silence not talking about anything at all and continued on with our work. I felt completely bored and before I knew it, the pile of papers I corrected was gone and I was finished. I looked at the time and I still had about 15 minutes left of detention. Wow, more than half an hour gone bye and Oliver still hadn't said anything to me.

I got up from my seat and went to the table where my book bag was and sat on it. I pulled out my cell phone and saw that I got a text message.

I started to text back. Only 15 more minutes left of detention and I'm out of here! I hope Kunkle gets back soon so that I can leave this place.

"What are you doing?" I could hear Oliver say, but I ignored him and texted the person back.

"Kunkle said to-" He started but I shushed him.

"I'm done with my work so shut up." I replied and continued to text.

"Who are you texting?" Oliver then said and soon I felt breathing down my neck.

I put my phone down and turned my head with Oliver being right behind me, looking at my phone.

"God, if you want to know so badly then get away from me." I raised my voice and shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry, gosh, I just wanted to know." He said and went back to his seat and continued on correcting his papers.

I sighed loudly and finally said who it was. "It's Matt."

Matt Marshall, the guy that stood me up my freshman year. I hated him for that few days and he made me depressed, but I got over it after we went to teen court. He's one of my closest buddies now and we try to keep in touch even if we got over each other so fast. He's a nice guy and all, but Oliver, for some strange reason hates his guts. When he heard about what Matt did, he went crazy and threatened to hurt him. But that's how he always is so it doesn't matter anymore. One reason why I never told him about any of the other guys I dated.

"Ohh, your boy toy." He said softly, but I could still hear him. He called him a boy toy? What the hell is up with that?

"Did you just call him my boy toy?" I asked and hopped off the desk, making my way around the room to Oliver.

He shook his head and continued to correct his papers.

I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder. "Damn it Oliver, answer me."

Then he stood up with his chair hitting the table behind me and whipped around.

"Why should I tell you when you can't even tell me? You can't tell me what's wrong with you and why you're mad at me and when I call Matt your boy toy, you get all offended? What's up with that?" He asked and I walked backward into the table.

He sounded pissed off, really pissed off. His brows furrowed and his hands were in fists. I really did get him angry today by not talking to him, but I should be the one getting angry at him for a reason I can't even tell him.

"Well, I actually have a good reason why I'm mad at you whereas you're mad at me just because I'm not talking to you? And how dare you call Matt my boy toy! He's my friend! Since when was it illegal for a guy and a girl to just be friends?" I asked him and moved away from the desk and to Oliver.

This was just getting out of hand. He's mad at me for no apparent reason and I'm mad at him for what he didn't do at the pool last night.

"Well, yeah you can be friends with him I'm just pissed off because every time I try to talk to you today you just ignore me and walk away!" He exclaimed stepping closer to me.

"I wouldn't be this way if only you-" I started, but soon shut up realizing what I almost said.

"What? What is your reason?" He asked taking one step closer to me.

Our bodies were so close, almost as if the tips of our noses were touching. We were so close that it brought back memories from the pool and it's somewhat intoxicating. For some reason everything about him is making me grow even more attracted to him and I love that bit about him. With me hating on him right now is making me want him even more and it's just so unnatural.

"Damn it Lilly, say something! We can't let some little thing get between us like this, I want to be forev-" He said, but soon I cut him off by placing my hands on his cheeks and crashed my lips into his.

Just like that I kissed him and he didn't seem to pull away or made any effort to kiss me back. It was hopeless and just as I was about to get away from the kiss, I finally felt Oliver kiss me back.

His moist lips pressing firmly against mine with his arms circling my waist. He backed me up against the table behind me and soon lifted me up, not breaking the kiss, and placed me on the table. An arm hung loosely around my waist with his hand moving up to graze my cheek.

My hands which still held his cheeks moved down from his neck to his chest. My knees hooked to Oliver's side, allowing him to be closer to me.

His kisses were soft and warm, just perfect. The kiss was something I've never felt before and the more he kissed me, the more I didn't want to let go.

"Truscott, Oken, the meeting is over and- what's going on in this class?"

My eyes widened as soon as I heard the voice so I pushed Oliver off me and jumped off the table.

"What the heck are you doing Oliver?!" I hissed and watched as he stared at me, flustered.

I didn't know why I said that. Gah, my mind is going crazy right now. I don't know what that was; I mean did I just do what I think I did with Oliver? Ahh!

I went over to my bag and pulled it on my shoulder. I needed to get out of the room and fast.

"Wha-huh-you…" He started, but I shook my head and blushed.

I looked over at the clock and it was 3:32. Time for me to make my exit.

"Detention is over so I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Kunkle!" I said and bolted out of the room, nearly bumping into Ms. Kunkle who was still at the door, staring at Oliver.

I was down the hallway, nearing the entrance to the school when I heard Kunkle call after me. I started running. I she didn't need an explanation out of me; Oliver could give her the details. Right now, I just need to think about what I just did.

I got out of the school and looked for my keys while heading to my car. The parking lot was almost empty with a few cars parked around and there was Oliver's car, just a few stalls away from mine. I got in my car and put on my seat belt. I put my hands on the wheel and stared at the school, smiling.

"I kissed Oliver!" I squealed and let go of the wheel, putting my face in my hands.

I took deep breaths as I continued to freak out about this.

But there is one think I know for sure…

Things are definitely going to change between me and Oliver.

**A/N **LOL haha. Hope you liked this chapter XP a lot more coming up :D

Btw, I made a new Loliver video haha… if you want to see it, I have a link to my youtube in my profile if you want to see it. It's called Lilly/Oliver - Temporary Insanity. I was thinking of making one for this fic with a song called Forever LOL but I don't know yet.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. Never Too Close

**Chapter 7**

**Never Too Close **

It had been four days since the kiss and Oliver has been avoiding me. Yeah, how manly. I thought that the girls were supposed to be the ones avoiding the guy, not the guy. Then again, I can't blame him. The kiss was just so… _sigh_…. perfect and I loved it. Who knew Oliver could kiss like _that_; it completely makes up for the pool incident.

Miley was still clueless about everything that has happened. I mean, we hardly hang out and all, but she's still my best friend. She's with her choir friends while I'm with my skater or cheerleading friends. Oliver's with his other friends who he hasn't even introduced to me yet. I guess that's what happens when you and your friends have different interests.

I was at Miley's and we were having our movie night. It was our usual night where Oliver, Miley, and I would get together when there wasn't a Hannah concert and hang out at the Stewart's to have a movie night. Tonight Oliver couldn't make it because he was going to hang out with "the guys".

I guess it was good for me and Miley because we could have some time to catch up on our girly things and such, but yeah, I guess it's not really good because I might actually say I kissed Oliver.

With Jackson in college and out of the picture, it made it better for us because we had no interruptions when we talk. He wouldn't hear us say anything and use it against us, like on what he did in the past.

"Miley, Miley, Miley!" I chanted, making Miley throw a pillow at me. I was bored and I needed something to do so I just feel like irritating Miley while she watched this movie.

She threw me a funny look and said, "What, what, what!"

"I'm bored." I turned to her and she threw a piece of popcorn to me.

"Well, too bad." She stuck her tongue at me.

I laughed. "You're so mean." I pouted and threw the pillow back at her. She started to laugh and threw another piece of popcorn at me.

"Thank you very much, I feel the love." She joked and looked back at the TV.

We're in the living room, me, lying on my belly while facing the TV and Miley, sitting on the ground concentrating on the movie. The movie was somewhat boring and all I wanted to do was to just have my usual talks with Miley, just like how it was back in the day. Just because of our different hobbies, it just feels like we haven't really spent that much time together.

"Miley." I called once again. I wanted to talk, but she wanted to watch the movie, since this is a movie night and all.

"Shh, I'm watching." She replied with her eyes glued to the TV.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Miley, we've seen this movie, like, a thousand times, will you just listen to me?" I asked and she sighed loudly.

"Fine." She lowered the volume down and pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them. She looked at me and smiled. "So what's on your mind?"

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes.

She does this when she's irritated by me or something else. She pretends she's okay with everything when I know for sure she's not. I shrugged. I wonder if it was a good time to tell Miley about my encounter with Oliver at the pool and at Kunkle's class. Although I never really want anyone to know about me and Oliver, I always told Miley everything and she would tell me everything too. Just because we don't hang out with each other as much as we used to, we still trust and tell each other everything.

"What? You wanted to make conversation and that's exactly what I'm doing." She smiled innocently and giggled. "I'm here. What do you want to talk about?"

"Okay, so like," I thought for a second. "Uhh, there are some hot guys in school." I said making Miley laugh.

"Is that all you want to talk about?" She questioned and I sighed.

I couldn't bring myself to talk about the "Oliver incident" and I just find it embarrassing. That was probably the first time I ever was caught making out with someone by a teacher and when I got home, I couldn't stop blushing.

"Have you… ever talked to someone who brings up such great topics?" I asked her and she furrowed her brows showing how confused she was.

"What?"

I guess what I said didn't make sense. It never makes sense to anyone so I guess I'll have to say more.

"Have you ever met someone who seems so stupid in the beginning, but when you're with that person, when it's just you and him, he gets personal. Like, you never saw him express so much emotion in one topic where he's completely focused on it." I sighed. It wasn't coming out right. I can't say it without exactly saying his name.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll pretend that I know what you're talking about."

I chuckled. "I know this person and he's so idiotic on the outside, but when he gets personal, he gets so smart and cute and it's weird." I sighed. "Like, I never realized how smart he could be when he wants to. This one time, we were talking about forever and how _forever _is a long time from now and it just kinda made me really like him." I finally said, making Miley gasp.

"Who is he?" She asked and I blushed.

"This guy… I don't really want to say his name."

"Come on Lilly, we're 17 and we're mature. We don't hide stuff like this…" She thought for a second. "Let's have a confession time!" She exclaimed and crisscrossed her legs.

"Okay…" I sat up from my laying position and crisscrossed my legs as well. We stared at each other, but then someone knocked on the door.

"Ugh." Miley rolled her eyes and got ready to stand when I held my hand up.

"I'll get it." I said and got up from my seat.

I needed her to forget about what I said. I suddenly regret saying I like that person. What if she did find out it was Oliver, she'll definitely play match maker and I hate it when she does that. I remember in my freshman year when she tried it with Matt, he stood me up because of her whole change. Speaking of Matt Marshall, Oliver was totally jealous when he found out I was texting him. I wonder why he turned like that calling Matt my boy toy, pfft.

I went to the door and opened it seeing Oliver himself. I backed away for a second and shook my head.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to hang out with "the guys"?" I asked and he smiled shyly. I couldn't help but hold my breath. He looked so cute like that, I love his smiles, I hate how dorky and adorable he is even if I can't help it. Ah!

"They were boring and I couldn't skip out in our movie nights. It's been too long." He said and walked passed me into the house with his backpack.

I closed the door and stood there, collecting myself, and went back to Miley and Oliver, who were talking.

"Yeah, I knew you couldn't stay away." Miley laughed and got up from her seat. "I'll get one more blankie!" She said and skipped up the stairs.

I sat on the couch, crossed my legs and placed my hands on my lap. We hadn't talked in a while and I don't know what to talk about. Ah, this sucks.

"Hey Lillayy, how are you?" He asked and plopped down beside me.

I shrugged. "I'm great." I replied and looked at the TV seeing people walk around with their lips moving, but no noise left the speakers of the TV.

"Cool." He replied and started to tap his fingers against his knees.

I licked my lips and continued to watch the TV when Oliver moved on the couch, facing me. I sat still and pretended to be interested in the movie as the guy and girl character shared a fiery kiss. Man, if only real life kisses could look so hot like that.

"Look, Lil's, about Monday at Kunkle's…" He started and I glanced at him.

"What about Kunkle's?" I asked pretending to sound like I didn't know what he wanted to talk about. I knew what happened, I mean I started it, but it felt weird talking about it.

"Come on, you know… the random kiss… everything I-" He started, but I heard Miley coming down the stairs and put my hands over his mouth.

"Shut up." I looked at him with seriousness in my face and he nodded.

I let go of him and Miley came down holding a huge blanket and a pillow.

"Let's get this movie night going!" She exclaimed and I laughed.

"How fun."

----------

I lay still on the hardwood ground, pressing my cheek against the pillow under my head and held the blanket tightly over myself. It was about 3:30 AM and the three of us had finally shut off the light and gone to bed. Well, Miley and Oliver, I think.

We were positioned like Miley on one side, Oliver in the middle, and me on the other side. It was always like this when we slept over someone's house, but tonight it felt a little weird. Miley was definitely sleeping because I could hear her heavy breathing, but I wasn't sure if Oliver was. I faced the opposite side of him; I couldn't look at him because I knew what he would want to talk about.

I was getting ready to fall asleep when I heard Oliver talking to himself. I my eyes were wide open and I waited for Oliver to stop talking, but he didn't.

"Lilly." I could hear Oliver whisper.

Should I respond to him? Should I give him a sign that I'm awake? I sunk deeper into my pillow, pulling the blanket higher over my body.

Then, I felt something move under my blanket and wrap around my waist. I bit my lip and turned my head, being greeted by Oliver himself.

"What are you doing?" I whispered and he shushed me, slipping his whole body under my blanket with me.

He took my hand on the other side of me, lacing his fingers with mines, and leaned in kissing my cheek.

"Oliver." I felt my cheeks burn under the darkness. His hair brushed against my face and I twisted my upper body.

"Shh…" He whispered and leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. I lay there with my eyes closed and I lifted my hand to the back of his neck, holding him in place.

I didn't know why he's kissing me, but like before, it felt perfect and so sweet. Like that movie kiss I saw on the TV earlier.

We're breaking into forbidden territory, one which could ruin our friendship _forever_, but it was as if we didn't care. I wanted to be with him, I wanted to be close to him like this, and I'd do anything to keep it like this even if it might ruin our friendship. I didn't know how he felt about this, but it feels so right. But if you look at this as friends, it's wrong.

I guess it didn't matter anymore.

We're friends who kiss and don't tell.

We keep secrets and this is just one more secret we have to hide from anyone else.

I just wonder if this as close as we'll ever get.

**A/N **I'm so sorry if it took me _forever _to update. XP haha. Anyway, I'm finally getting back into the Loliver mood haha.

Hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while to finally decide which way this fic was going.


	8. Sweet Recording

**Chapter 8**

**Sweet Recording**

I woke up a little earlier than I usually do in the morning. Well, actually, I woke up at around 8:30 AM and I usually woke up at noon on weekends. I guess I'd have to blame the fact that Oliver and I spent most of the night kissing, which was unusual. I haven't done that before and it was nice and sweet.

After the kiss, he stayed beside me with his arms around me and I had a lot of trouble going back to sleep I couldn't help but feel paranoid, I mean, Miley might see us and she'll know something was up. I still can't stop thinking about it. I just wondered what would happen if he didn't stop. Why did he just kiss me like that though, he confuses me.

I lay still with Oliver's back to me. He was still in my section of the ground and I wondered what would happen if Miley saw us like how we were last night. She would probably force me to tell her what happen between us which is something I do not want to do.

I slipped out from under the covers and stood up from the ground. I straightened out my clothes and looked at Oliver. That kiss was something, I mean it meant something. Then again, our relationship we have is like an adventure. Does this mean we're friends with benefits? I don't want that, it sounds too stupid to be in something like that.

I shook my head and went into the kitchen to fix get something to eat. I went into a cupboard and got me some cereal and looked into the fridge, seeing that there wasn't any milk inside of it. I sighed and sat down at the counter, sticking my hand in the cereal box, taking a handful of the cereal and started to eat it like that. Dry cereal, yum.

I just can't stop thinking about that kiss, it's driving me mad, I'm growing addicted to it and it's not even funny. Who knew secret kisses are much more fun than regular kisses?

I picked some cereal with my fingers in my other hand and popped them in my mouth, chewing slowly.

Hmm, what should I do? Should I just come out and ask Oliver about the kiss or just ignore them and pretend that it hasn't happened? Ah, it just so confusing!

I was too caught up in my thoughts that I never realized that someone was awake until I felt hands on my shoulders. I jumped, thinking it was Oliver and I turned around being seeing Miley instead.

"Good morning." I smiled and she rolled her eyes, taking a piece of cereal from my hand and throwing it in her mouth.

"How was your night?" She asked me as she yawned.

I shrugged. "It was alright." It was more than alright, it was great, exciting, just over all amazing. I smiled to myself and turned around in my seat.

"Okay." She curiously said, raising her eyebrows, and sat down beside me.

---------------

That afternoon, after Oliver finally woke up, we all went back to my house to just hang out. We were in my basement and hung out for a bit before. Miley went home after just hanging out for about 2 hours because of an interview, which then left me and Oliver alone in the basement.

So here, Oliver and I were, doing nothing at all except watching TV. I would occasionally sneak glances at Oliver, wondering what he was thinking. It just wanted to ask him if he ever thought about the kiss we shared at detention or last night. He never brought it up once today and it kind of made me happy. I didn't know what he would say if he brought it up, I mean I did kiss him back last night and I did start the kissing.

"Lilly, what do you want to do?" Oliver asked as he moved closer to me.

I shrugged. "I don't know whatever you want to do I guess." I replied and he laughed.

"I got this idea." He said as he brought out his cell phone. "How about we make a documentary?" He asked and lifted his cell phone to me. It had a small cameral where you could take videos, but it had a certain time limit.

"Of what?" I asked him. He moved closer to me and placed his phone on his lap.

"Of anything. How you feel, what you're hiding, what you want to do, just anything." Oliver said.

I sighed. What I wanted to do was ask him what those kisses we had meant. Spending most of the night kissing isn't normal. It's more weird than normal and that's what makes those kisses seem, well, exciting, but I'd never get the courage to ask him about the kisses.

"Okay, you're not saying anything so it's a stupid idea." He said and hung his head down in shame.

I laughed. "I like the idea so lets do it." I said and patted his back.

He glanced up with a big smile on his face. "Really?"

"Yes really."

He reached out to me with his hands to my face as he moved it forward so that I stared straight ahead of me. His fingers brushed my neck, making me feel all tingly, and moved to my hair, pulling it out from its tight ponytail. He fixed my hair so that part of it was covering my face and over my shoulder

"Perfect." Oliver said and backed away from me.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked him and he laughed. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes and there was one thing for sure; I am completely confused over this.

"I want to make a documentary of something like one of those freaky half face kinds of things." He shrugged and took his camera phone.

"No." I stood up from my seat and walked over to the closet.

"Aww, you suck." Oliver pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Not that." I told him and reached into the closet to my own camera which was on the top shelf. "We can use my camera." I took it and went back to the couch to sit down. I handed the camera to him and then fixed my hair back to where Oliver first fixed it.

He turned my camera on and smiled while turning to me. "You ready?" He asked and I nodded. "Go." He said.

"Hmm… what to talk about?" I sighed and slouched in my seat. I narrowed my eyes to the ground and finally thought about what to say.

"There's something I've been hiding for a while now." I stared down at my lap, letting my hair fall over my face. "I never realized that I was so into that certain thing until I had a talk with _it_." I could feel a blush creeping to my cheeks as I thought more of what to say. It's almost like I'm practically telling Oliver I like him, but if he doesn't get it then I don't know how I'm going to tell him.

"What is this certain _thing_?" Oliver asked.

Through the corner of my eyes, I tried to look at him and he stared at me with interest in his eyes. My hair was kind of blocking him so I just think he looked interested. I wonder if he finally gets that it's him.

He brought the camera closer to my face and nervously placed my hands on my lap.

"I don't know, I'm not ready say what _it _is, but this thing is totally worth it." I replied softly feeling my cheeks burn up even more.

"When will you tell the world what _it _is?" He asked and I shrugged as I started to pick my fingernails.

"When I'm 100 percent sure that this feeling is real, not something fake to make me forget about something." I turned to him with my hair still in my face. I was about to push my hair away on my own when Oliver did it for me.

I bit my lip and looked up at him.

Blue met brown.

He moved closer to me, placing the camera at the edge of the couch. He pushed the hair he held in my hand behind my ear and moved his hand on my chin, pulling me closer to him. Just like that, our lips connected.

I put my hands to his arms as he led me down the couch. Who knew making a video could lead to a kiss?

I hands trailed upwards, running through his hair as his hands snaked around my waist. Just as I felt Oliver try to pry my lips apart, my cell phone started to ring.

Oliver shot up and I got up from my position, catching my breath. I took my phone from the side table and turned my back to Oliver as I answered it.

"Hello?" I said with myself still breathing hard.

God, what am I doing? I can't do this with Oliver, but I can't help it!

I covered my hand with my free hand and then I realized that my mom was on the line.

"-pick Eric up now."

"What?" I asked feeling a little confused. I'm not completely here; I can't stop thinking about it, why does Oliver keep on kissing me?

"Oh hun, you sound tired." Mom said and I blushed.

I was still breathing hard and I tried my best to calm myself down, but it was just too hard.

"Don't worry, I was running." I lied and leaned forward while putting my elbows on my knees.

"Okay, well, Eric is finished with practice so pick him up." She said and hung up the phone.

I closed my phone and got up from the couch, not looking at Oliver.

"I have to go and pick up Eric." I told him and headed toward the stairs. "You know your way out so lock up when you leave." I told him and ran up the stairs to the door. I headed toward the front door when I heard Oliver calling my name.

Gah! Why am I always running away from this? Eric can wait, but Oliver! I can't take this, I like Oliver, I really like him, but why does he keep on kissing me at random moments?

He kisses me before I go to bed and now he's kissing me while we're doing our little documentary. I want to believe these kisses are meaning more to him than just a simple friendly gesture, but who knows. Oliver's a mysterious person and I think… I'm growing addicted to Oliver's kisses.

**A/N **I love Loliver kisses XP haha. Sorry, I couldn't help it. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.

BTW to you Jiley shippers, _Cupids Bride _is going to come out with chapter 8 of _Message Delivered _soon. She's sorry she couldn't update sooner, she's just busy.

And oh my gosh, I can't wait to see Achy Jakey Heart! Ahh! LOL. It's really getting me excited, I need to see it!

Thanks for the reviews and reading!


	9. Dinner Time

**Chapter 9**

**Dinner Time**

After picking Eric up from practice, I went back down to the basement to make sure Oliver wasn't here. The front door was closed, but I was just curious to see if he really was here.

Once I reached the bottom step, I looked around and saw that it was empty. Disappointment came over me, but all I had to do was shrug it off. It wasn't like he's going to stay here for half an hour waiting for me right?

I sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down. As I put my feet up on the table, something caught my eye.

I sat up and saw my camera and a folded piece of paper was under it.

I reached over and moved the camera as I unfolded the paper. I read it to myself and smiled.

_Lilz, I dunno why I'm writing to you cuz I can just tell you later, but I had to for some reason. Thanks for the fun day, I'll see you soon. Call me later k? - Your BFF! (BTW, that means Best Friend Forever, if you didn't know that)_

I laughed at the best friend forever remark. I'm the one who told him what BFF meant, that idiot. I folded the paper two times before slipping into the pocket of my jeans. He wants me to call him, I wonder why?

I shrugged. He can wait for the phone call, I don't want to sound too desperate and call him right away just to ask him why he wants me to call him.

Yes, that's what I'll do.

----------------

It was almost dinner time and I was sitting in my room with my earphones on, listening to one of my songs on my iPod. I started bobbing my head as I started to draw on a piece of paper. that's how bored I was, I never draw and the only times I did was when I was bored.

"Sometimes I wish when the phone rings that it would be you saying, _"Lets hang out." _and you confess that there's something special between us, why don't we find out." I sang while bobbing my head.

Just as I continued to move around in my seat, I felt two hands clamp on my shoulders and I shot up from my seat, making my iPod drop to the ground. I turned around and saw Oliver smirking at me, with his eyebrows rising up.

"Then why didn't you call?" Oliver asked, amused at me. "I see you're listening to Hannah Montana or Miley, same person."

Oh yeah, I had to call him! I can't believe I forgot about it!

I rolled my eyes and bent to pick up my iPod. I turned it off and placed it on the table. I put my hands on my hips and faced him.

"How the heck did you get in here?" I asked him and he turned his head to the opened window, nodding to it.

"Open window. Climbing through a window seems more fun than going through the front door." He said and I laughed.

"Well, my parents are here so it's not like you're not welcomed in here." I pushed my seat into my desk and walked over to my window, closing it. "I should seriously lock this thing."

"And yet you can't." I felt Oliver move behind me and I turned around.

"Well, I could if I wanted to." I put my hands on my hips again. "Why are you here?" I asked and he smiled.

He started to scratch his head and he shrugged. "Well, you didn't call me when I did tell you to call me later." He said. "And I was bored." He looked down to his feet. "I saw your room light open so I guess I wanted to come and see you."

Aww. I smiled and put my hands on his shoulders. "Well, I know you miss me and all, but gosh, can't go one night without me huh?" I winked at him and he laughed.

"Yes, you're my guilty pleasure." He joked and I started to crack up. He's so adorable when he's like this.

I pushed passed him and went over to my bed to sit down. I crossed my legs and stared at him as moved over to my table. He spotted last year's year book and started to look through it.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him and he took the book from the table and walked toward me.

He sat beside me and pushed my knee which was crossed over my leg so that both my legs were on the ground. He put part of the book on his thigh and the other one on mine. He scooted closer to me so that our shoulders were touching and pointed to a picture that showed him, Miley, and I together drenched in water and flour sticking to our skin.

I smiled remembering that moment. It was for initiation for drama club. It had to do with taking a hand full of flour after playing with water balloons and we had to pass it to the person behind us until the end of the line and whichever group had the most flour won some prize. I was in front of Oliver and I was practically throwing it at him and it was hilarious. After the game was done, Oliver tackled me down to the ground and gave me one of his famous tickle attacks. It was a fun day.

"I remember that day." I said and he laughed.

"Yes, it's a memory that we will always remember." He said and I put my hand over the picture, drawing an imaginary line with my finger on it.

"Yeah." I sighed deeply and ran my finger across my name.

It's so weird. So many things can change in over a year and I never expected to have a big crush on Oliver. That was when I loved him as a brother, but now it's so different and he doesn't even get that I tried to tell him I liked him today. It's hopeless; I'll never be able to do it.

Suddenly, Oliver took my hand, which was touching the book and held it.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked and I slowly turned his way, looking up at his face. He had a concerned look on his face which made me blush.

"Uh-yeah-uh-um…" I stammered and nodded. I don't know why I suddenly feel so shy, it's like all my confidence went away so fast and now I just feel helpless and embarrassed.

"What's wrong Lil's?" He asked and lifted his free hand to my face, cupping my cheek.

"Uh…" I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't move. I just felt so… weird.

"Your face is getting hot." He inched his face closer to me and felt my forehead.

"I-I'm okay!" I finally said and he laughed.

"Then why did you act all weird a second ago?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It's nothing." I shook my head and was about to turn away when Oliver took a hold of my chin and made me face him.

"If it's nothing then why are you still blushing?" He asked and raised his eyebrows. He moved his upper body closer to me and I sat straight, with my hand holding on his forearm.

He can't kiss me, we're not dating and I need to know why he keeps on doing this, getting close to me. Then again, it's my fault for allowing him to kiss me, I did start it all. This is just stupid, tell him to stop it Lilly, you can do it!

"Just stop it." I said breathlessly, trying to sound serious, but I couldn't he was just so close and I felt like I needed this.

He smirked. "What if I can't?" He whispered and started to lean in for a kiss.

I slowly shut my eyes and gave up; I didn't care about it anymore. The part of me which wanted this took over and here I am doing it again.

Just as we got closer, I heard the door open with my mom's voice following it.

"Lilly, dinner is re- Oliver!" She said and I jerked backward and Oliver flicked my forehead.

"You lose." He laughed and I turned my head to my mother.

"Mom, what's up?" I asked her and she laughed.

"What's going on in here?" She said looking at the both of us and I shrugged.

I stood up and walked over to the door. "I have no clue." I whispered.

"We were having a staring contest. Lilly closed her eyes so she lost." Oliver laughed and I could feel my cheeks burn.

It wasn't a freaking staring contest; it was way more than that! I screamed in my mind and stood next to my mom while looking over to Oliver.

He stood up and came toward us. "I should probably go home." He said and my mom shook her head.

"Stay for dinner."

"Sure."

----------------

We sat on the dining table during dinner and ate while my parents talked. Both of them sat across of each other at the ends of the table as I sat across of Oliver with my brother next to me.

It felt a little awkward having Oliver sitting across of me and after what we almost did in my room, it just felt weird. This time he practically was teasing me, what's up with him?

I quietly ate my food and stole glances as Oliver ate his food. It just made me curious, but each time I want to do something about it, I tend to runaway which makes me a wimp. I'm scared to see how he feels, but I want to know how he feels so it's just weird.

"Can I be excused?" Eric said and I looked at him. He was done with his dinner when I'm not even close to finishing my food. I must be out of it, seriously.

"Yeah sure." Dad said and Eric got up from the table and ran into the living room.

I stared at my food and took another bite of it. I'm not even hungry; I lost my appetite after the whole incident between me and Oliver. I just can't believe my mom almost saw us kiss. So embarrassing.

"So…" Mom started and I glanced up at her. She had her elbows on the table with her hands laced together.

"Yes?" I asked and dropped my fork to the table.

"Well, your mother and I were talking…" Dad said and I looked to him.

"What is it?" I asked and looked at Oliver as he continuously stuffed his face with food. He looked up at me and smiled foolishly with food still in his mouth.

"Are you two dating?" Mom said and I sat there, not believing my ears.

Did my parents just ask me if I was dating Oliver?

"What?" I asked and stared at my mom. She looked at me expectantly and I shook my head.

"What makes you think that?" Oliver then said, coming into the conversation.

"You both just seem to be getting closer, closer than just friends." Dad said. "And I saw Oliver climbing through your window. It just seemed a little suspicious; after all, you two have been friends for a long time."

What the hell? Just because he sleeps next to me, comes over, and climbs through my window doesn't mean that we're together. What gave my dad that though? It's just so weird.

"Mr. Truscott, I can assure you that Lilly and I aren't dating." Oliver said.

The three of us looked at Oliver as he put his fork down.

"And how can you do that?" Dad said and I gave Oliver a curious look. Yeah it's true, we aren't dating, but how is he going to get us out of this one?

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Truscott." He lifted his napkin from the table and wiped it across his lips. "Lilly and I have been friends for a long time. Getting closer than this would completely ruin the relationship we have now." He said and I leaned backward in my seat.

"Okay." Dad said and I looked down at my plate.

I took a few more bites and excused myself from the table, leaving Oliver there.

I went up the stairs to the bathroom and locked the door. I leaned against the door and sighed.

So I got his answer.

He doesn't want to be closer than we are now.

It must mean that these kisses are just friend kisses.

They don't mean anything whatsoever.

They're just simple kisses.

I was even stupid thinking these kisses meant more to him.

I collected myself and looked at myself in the mirror. I gave myself a fake smile and unlocked the door and went back to my room. Once I got there, Oliver stood in the middle of the room, staring at the door.

"Hey there you are." He said and walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked when I turned away.

"It's nothing." I shook my head. "Look, I'm feeling a little tired tonight. Do you think you can go?" I asked and he tilted his head, putting his hand on my chin, lifting it up so that I could look directly at him.

"You want me to stay? I can sleep over If you want."

"No, its okay, you should go home." I told him.

"I-" He started, but I shook my head.

"Just go, please?" I asked him.

He sighed and let me go.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He sounded disappointed. He walked to the door and as he got ready to close the door, he looked back at me. "And do you think you could bring your camera tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." I muttered under my breath and went into my closet.

I heard him close my door and I sighed.

Should I feel this bad? It's nothing too serious, but I can't help but feel utterly confused about it. I hate how he's putting this off, I guess I was expecting him to say something else, but how could I when my parents were there? Maybe he was just lying. Whatever tomorrow is another day to find out. I should just ignore it and think he's just being Oliver.

**A/N **Sigh. Oliver you idiot… Sorry if this chapter wasn't too great.

OMG Sunday is almost here :D haha I guess I'm just overly excited for AJH LOL.

Song used in here is Rock Star by Hannah Montana


	10. Planning

**Chapter 10**

**Planning**

I got to school pretty early in the morning and felt exhausted. I didn't sleep so good last night, I just couldn't forget about what Oliver said and it's driving me crazy!

"Just forget it Truscott, its stupid." I slammed my locker shut. I closed my eyes and hit my forehead against the door.

God, I'm so stupid! Ahh!

I continuously hit my head against the locker.

How can I be so blind? Oliver's just there because he's my friend and he's right it would be weird if we did end up dating, but seriously, did he have to make it sound so bad last night?

I shook my head trying to forget about this stupid situation. I need something to distract me.

"Lilly?"

I stopped everything I was doing and turned my head to the voice seeing Matt Marshall. He was near the lockers, working his way toward me with a smile on his face.

"Oh hey Matt." I smiled at him and turned around to lean against the door.

"What's wrong?" He said as he got closer to me.

I shrugged. "Nothing really."

He leaned against the locker next to me and looked at me.

"Tell me your story." He said.

I smiled. Matt knows I can tell him anything even if it's personal. He's like a big brother I wished I had; he's such a good friend. He's someone I end up going to when I need help so it would be alright if I told him. He sort of knows I like Oliver, I did mention to him about the forever talk the last time I talked to him and I told him about detention so he knows about that, except the part about the kiss and he doesn't know about the pool incident. Boy, so much to tell him.

"Okay." I said and told him everything. I started from the forever talk and told him how Oliver mentions something about Forever all the time. Then I told him about the pool incident and what there to what happened last night. It just felt so good to tell him this, I feel completely relieved.

"Wow." He said and his eyes widened.

"Yeah." I sighed. "His kisses are amazing. It feels weird now after what he said. I'm nothing more than a friend to him and it sucks really badly and he confuses me."

"Just because he's kissing you now? I thought you liked him." He smiled and I blushed.

"No!" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, like he sends me different messages at times. Sometimes it's like he wants to kiss me, sometimes I feel like he just wants to tease me, and sometimes it's like nothing happened between us. You're a guy, what does it mean?"

I curiously watched him as he thought about what I said. I wonder what I saw in him when I liked him. If I think about it, I liked Oliver because his talk just made me feel so weird. What would happen if I actually hadn't changed to be all girlified and prettified just for him? Would we actually have dated?

"Lilly, you okay up there?" Matt tapped my forehead and I shook my head.

"Huh?" I asked him and he laughed.

"You and your mind." He shook his head. "You got it bad for Oliver huh?" He asked.

"Shut up." I said and changed the subject; he doesn't need to know how much I like Oliver just yet. "What does it mean? Even my parent's conversation is irritating me."

"Well, your parents were ones who asked if there was something going between you. You shouldn't think too much of it. He could be your typical teenage boy who covers up to impress the parents." Matt said.

"Yeah, I thought of that, but it couldn't be it. He sounded serious when he said it."

Matt moved in front of me and opened his arms.

"Don't worry about it okay?"

I hugged him tightly and he patted my back. "Thanks for listening to me." I said and let him go.

With one last wave, he left me alone and I was going to get to my first period class. I needed to think about it. Thinking hurts, but it's the only think I can do nowadays because of stupid Oliver. I sighed and was about to leave when I hear someone talking.

"Nice hug."

I turned to the voice and saw Oliver holding his things in his arms. "Yeah." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at Oliver. He walked to me and raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you with him? I thought you were over him." Oliver said and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" We're friends and I needed help about something." I said to him and started to fiddle with the trap of my bag. Yeah, I'm definitely uncomfortable being next to Oliver.

"We're friends, why didn't you come to me?" He asked and I stared at him. He looked a little pissed off and it kind of looked like he didn't approve of me talking to Matt. Gosh, can't he get over something that happened over two years ago?

"He was here first and he asked me what's wrong." I shrugged. I didn't want to start an argument with him after what happened last night. I just wanted to come clean about everything and just forget about it.

"I thought we could tell each other everything!" Oliver exclaimed had a disgusted look on his face.

"Relax Oliver!" I couldn't believe how Oliver's acting right now. He's acting like he has to be the center of my whole life and it's stupid. "You're not my only friend!" I raised my voice and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said and turned around, walking away.

"Gosh!" I threw my hands up in the air and started to walk away. Boys are such idiots, seriously.

-----------

During lunch I hung out with Miley since I didn't feel like being with my other friends. If I hung out with the skater dudes, Oliver would probably think I'm a slut or something after what happened in the morning. If I hung out with the cheerleaders, he'd probably come and just try and flirt with them like every other time I hung out with them.

I'm seriously confused and irritated by Oliver. I didn't even know that Oliver was the jealous type after what happened today.

Miley and I sat at one of the lunch tables and I dug into my lunch. Today is spaghetti day and I wasn't up for eating.

"So what's up Lilly?" Miley said as soon as I dug my fork into the food.

"Well, nothing." I said and looked up at Miley as she raised her eyebrows at me as if she didn't believe me.

I sighed and twirled my fork in my plate. I just wanted to go home, but if I went this early, my parents would know that something's wrong with me. I don't want anyone else to know that I'm in a bad mood. Matt had an exception to knowing, I needed a hug, or a friend and he was there.

"You're lying. You usually ask to hang out when something is wrong or you're angry." She scooted closer to me and nudged my arm. "Tell me Lilly, I know you want to."

I shook my head. "It's nothing serious." I dropped my fork and rubbed my eye. "Okay, last night Oliver came over and during dinner my parents asked us if we were dating." I groaned and pushed my plate forward so that I could put my forehead on the table. "I got upset last night and now I'm just a mess."

"Aww, Lilly." Miley put her hand on my back and rubbed it. "I feel your pain. My dad did that to me when I brought Dex home with me one day."

I chuckled and pushed her shoulder. "I'm serious though. It really made me feel different. Oliver made sure that we weren't dating, but it was weird." I shook my head.

"Maybe you have a little thing for our little friend?" She said and stuck her fork in her noodles and took a small bite out of it.

"No, never. He's been my best friend since preschool!" I shook my head and turned away while biting my lip. I just can't get myself to tell Miley about my crush on Oliver, but I can to Matt. Man, I am messed up.

"Yeah, I believe you." Miley sarcastically said and I turned to her pretending I hadn't heard her.

"Anyway, what are we doing this weekend? We have a four day weekend and I have nothing to do except for babysitting Eric." I rolled my eyes and pulled my lunch plate back in front of me. I took a bite of my food while waiting for Miley's response.

"Well, Friday I have a Hannah thing, but on Saturday and Sunday I'm definitely free." She tapped her finger lightly against the table. Then she smiled and clasped her hands together. "How about we camp out at the beach? We haven't done that for a really long time. Maybe it would be fun, we could go back home on Monday just in time for anything important."

Camping out at the beach for a night and two days. Sounds like a lot of fun, I mean last time I did that with Miley, Oliver and Jackson was there. The two of us would be even more fun, hmm.

"Camping at the beach sounds like a good idea, we're in."

Two lunch trays appeared in front of me Oliver sat down across of me with Jake beside him.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and stared down at my tray. Man Oliver had to be here while Miley and I were talking about it. Guess it wont be a girls night like I was somewhat hoping it would be.

"Yup, I haven't done that before." Jake said and Miley giggled.

"Okay, let's do it!" Miley said and hit her fists against the table.

"No, I can't." I replied softly and suddenly, Miley took me from my shoulders and forced me to look at her.

"Yes you can, please! We can talk, have some time together, it would be awesome." Miley exclaimed and I shrugged.

I didn't want to go and be alone with Oliver again. Last time I did, we were almost caught kissing by my mom and he clearly stated that we're friends and being together is weird. Gosh, he makes it like we aren't weird now. He kissed me almost kissed me four times together. I'm the one who started the kisses and now he just freely kissing me. Ugh, again with me thinking about the kisses!

I found myself growing irritated once again and quickly glanced at Oliver as he stuffed his face with a piece of bread. I looked back at Miley and closed my eyes for a second.

"I'll do it."

**A/N **Okay finally! Haha. I was having trouble with this chapter. Wrote it during summer school because my work was getting me all frustrated. Haha. Anyway hope you liked it and sorry if it didnt make much sense. I sense a lot of things happening when they go camping...


	11. Almost Forgiving

**Chapter 11**

**Almost Forgiving  
**

"Hurry up Lilly!" Miley shouted after me and I grumbled as I got my things together.

Today we're going camping on the beach. Throughout the week, Miley, Oliver, and Jake continuously brought up the subject on the trip. We decided on a beach somewhat far from home, but it was nice at night. It was a beach Miley and Jackson discovered when they used to go camping all the time. I thought it was cool because there was only once where I went there, but today I just felt uneasy about leaving.

The four of us, teenagers, being carefree and doing anything. The subject of all of us going alone just seemed so scary, now even if it seemed cool before. What if something happens to the four of us while we're there? It's scary.

"Dang it Lilly, hurry up, the boys are waiting!" Miley shouted at me and I huffed.

"Coming!" I shouted at her and got my duffle bag from the ground.

I took one last look around the room to see if I needed anything else and finally departed from the room. I slowly walked down the stairs and saw Miley talking with my parents near the front door. She was dressed in shorts, a top, and slippers. You could tell that she wanted to get going.

"Let's go." I told Miley and she looked up the stairs.

"Finally! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Truscott." Miley said.

I reached the bottom steps and mom hugged me while dad kissed my forehead.

"Be safe and take care." Mom said and I laughed.

"Don't worry mom and I will." I said and walked out of the living room and to Miley's car. There Jake and Oliver were in their own car across the street at Oliver's house.

"You ready to go?" Jake called from across the street and I walked next to Miley who had the truck of her car opened.

"Yeah, we'll leave as soon as Lilly gets her things in here." Miley shouted at her.

I threw my duffle bag into the trunk and Miley slammed it shut.

"Oliver, do you remember where the spot is?" She shouted an Oliver looked up from his car. I edged away from Miley and went to the passenger side of the car. I opened the door and waited for Miley inside as she talked to the other boys. I just wanted this weekend to get over as soon as possible, is it too much to ask?

Miley finally came in the car and started up the engine.

"Let's roll." Miley put on her sunglasses and looked back as she reversed out of the driveway. This is going to be a long weekend.

-------------

We went through the fastest way to the camp site which was just surrounded by trees and it was just plain… boring. Miley was speeding, trying to get to the camp site as fast as we could and I was holding on to the door handle afraid that Miley would crash into one of those trees. There were hardly any cars around which was strange, but good since Miley was just going too fast. Lucky thing there weren't any police around to catch Miley speeding.

Within an hour, we reached out site and it was so tiring I got bored of listening to Miley's voice while scared for my life at the same time. Miley continuously talked about Jake, which was so irritating. Apparently, Monday was Jake's first day of school after being gone for one term of the year. I never asked about him before because I never cared about it. Famous Jake Ryan, or Leslie, whoever he is, is back again. Big. Freaking. Whoop.

We parked in the parking lot and got our things out from the trunk of the car and met up with the boys at the site. They were trying to get the one of the tents up at this time and with Miley being the out doors expert, dropped her bags and pushed the boys away to get the tents up.

By six at night, everything was settled down, Oliver got a fire going and we were eating out dinner. As usual, Miley and Jake got caught up and started to talk as they ate leaving me and Oliver sitting side by side just eating quietly.

It was still awkward between Oliver and I, I'm not going to lie. I just can't seem to look him straight in the eye and talk to him. It would always be side conversations between us and to me; he went back to being the irritating donut boy he is. Though one thing is for sure, ever since we reached the campsite, Oliver's been sending me weird looks and it's kind of weird.

"Lilly." Oliver whispered and I ignored him standing up to put my plate away. While doing this, Miley did the same thing and stopped me before I went back to my seat.

"Hey, what's up?" Miley asked as she set her plate down. I shrugged and hugged myself. It was a little cold today and I had my jacket on. I don't think I'll be able to take off my jacket throughout this whole time here.

"Nothing, I'm just really bored." I told her and she frowned.

"Why don't you just talk with Oliver and get over your differences?" She suggested and I looked over at Oliver who was still eating his food.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to see." I said and started to get back to my seat when Miley got a hold of my arm.

"Look." She started as I faced her. "Jake and I are going out for a late swim. Is that okay with you?" She asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really now?" I asked and smiled. "Just be safe to whatever swimming at night leads to." I winked at her and she gasped.

"Ew!" She smacked me across the shoulder and I broke out in laughter.

"I'm just saying you should be careful. Who knows what a boy at 17 would do when he sees a girl like you in just a bikini or whatever you're wearing." I looked over at Jake who moved to talk to Oliver.

"Way to make me feel insecure." She crossed her arms over her chest. She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later on tonight." She said and walked over to Jake. They both finally left and I sighed. I was about to go into the tent when Oliver called for me.

"Where are you going?" He said and I turned t him.

"I'm going in there." I said and pointed to the tent.

"Why are you going in there? It's still early." He said and I sighed. I walked away from my tent and back to my seat next to Oliver.

"There you happy?" I asked and he smiled.

"Very." He replied and licked his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the fire that was going on. I was getting lost in its flames when I felt something touch my shoulder.

I turned to it and saw Oliver staring at me. He had this curious look on his face and soon let go of me.

"What do you want?" I asked and he sighed.

"I have a feeling that you're mad at me." He said and I laughed.

"No really?" I sarcastically said and stood up from my seat.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry, come on Lilly, you know how hard it is trying to think that everything is alright when you know that something is wrong?" Oliver asked and got up from his seat moving toward me.

"Nothing is wrong and don't worry about it." I turned around and headed for my tent. I went inside and decided that maybe it was time to go to bed.

-------------

About an hour later, I was dressed in a tank top, shorts, and sat on the ground while reading a book. The book was called _Forever_. I got it because the summary sounded interesting and after all this talk between me and Oliver, it just sounded like a good thing to read.

I was in the middle of the book when it grew to an intense part of the book which made my face flush. I couldn't drop the book, but I did feel embarrassed about it. I never pictured myself reading a book like this, but it was addicting and I needed to read more. I was about to turn the page when a head popped in the tent and I dropped the book. Oliver walked inside the tent wearing a shirt and some shorts and was barefoot.

"What are you doing?" He asked and sat down in front of me.

"I was just reading." I looked at the book, put my hands over it, and hit it behind my back. "What are you doing here?" I asked harshly, trying to stop blushing myself from blushing.

"Reading what?" He raised his eyebrows and my blush grew.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I told him and he smirked.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I look at it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I would mind actually." I flatly told him.

"Come on please." He begged and I shook my head.

"It's not good for your eyes." I said and lifted myself up so that I could sit on the book. No way could he get the book now.

"If it's not good for my eyes then it must be a bad sorta book then huh?" He winked at me and I frantically shook my head.

"Idiot."

Then he moved forward and pushed me down to the ground. He was right on top of me and I lay there, startled at his actions.

"Why won't you let me see the book?" He asked and his hand which lay on my arm moved downward.

"It's none of your business." My face now completely red looked away from him and off to the side.

Suddenly, I felt something slip from under my butt and Oliver quickly got off me. I then realized what he did and shot up, hitting Oliver whose back was faced to me.

"Give my book back to me!" I said and pulled on his shirt.

"Wait!" He said and I looked over his shoulder at the page he was reading. My eyes widened once I realized what part it was and I let go of him and tried to reach over.

"Wow Lilly, I never knew you read these kinds of books." he said and started to read a line from the book. "Everybody says the first time is no good for a virgin." He raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

"I hate you." I shot him a dirty look and reached for my book, pulling it out of his hands. I punched his back and turned around, shoving my book into my bag.

I'm angry at him. He comes in here, asks what I'm doing, tackles me on the ground, and reads my book. He has to go or I'll seriously blow up at him. He's making this trip feel even more stupid and I hate it! I know at the end of all of this, I'm going to regret this outing.

I pressed my face into my hands and sighed loudly. If only Miley would hurry up with Jake! It's been more than an hour and it feels really awkward right now.

Just as soon as I was about to tell Oliver to get out of the tent, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I turned to the side as Oliver set his chin on my shoulder and he closed his eyes. My stomach felt all fluttery and my heart started beating quickly. Why is he holding me like this?

"Will you forgive me now?" He asked and pulled me backs so that I would be sitting on his lap.

"Wouldn't you think that this would be a little awkward if only _friends _were to do this?" I asked him and crossed my arms sitting still on his lap. I gave him a hint in why I was mad at him; let's just see if he'll finally catch it.

"So that's why you've been so cold to me this week." He said and pulled me closer against his warm body.

I stiffened a bit and turned to his face. "Just forget about it." I narrowed my eyes to his and he smiled. "It doesn't matter." I whispered.

"So you wouldn't mind if I…" He started moved his face toward mine. Just before our lips touched, I turned my head and he kissed my cheek instead.

"Don't kiss me." I told him and he sighed.

"You let me kiss you before." He said and nuzzled my neck. "Plus _you _kissed _me _in Kunkle's class."

I blushed and tried to pry his arms off me, but he just tightened his grip. I didn't want to answer him and tell him why I let him kiss me; I don't want to tell him I like him. After how this week had gone by, it's like everything I once wanted to tell him before just went away.

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine… I just kissed you because… I felt like it, but this is wrong." I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms.

"Very wrong." He whispered.

After one last squeeze, Oliver finally let go of me and lay down on the sleeping bag he was sitting on.

"You know that's Miley's sleeping bag." I told him and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I can tell, especially with the pinkness he said and I laughed.

I lay down in my own sleeping bag and left it open. I reached for the lamp and turned it off. I felt a tired and a little better now for some reason. I guess it had to do with Oliver knowing that what we're doing is wrong.

I felt Oliver move beside me on my sleeping bag and pulled Miley's over us. He put his arm around my waist and held me close to him.

"What if Miley comes in and wants to sleep and sees you?" I whispered and he shushed me.

"It's only for tonight and something tells me she wants to be with Jake tonight." He whispered back and kissed my cheek.

I finally gave in and put my arm around him.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm still a little mad at you." I told him and I felt his chest vibrate.

"Yes I know, just go to sleep." He said and I smiled as I closed my eyes.

Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter! As you can tell, there are a lot of ups and downs in this fic LOL.

Okay lol. Yeah, I decided to bring Jake in just because of AJH LOL.

The book _Forever _is by Judy Blume and I didn't really base this fic on it just used the title since.. You know Oliver and his talks and whatnot.


	12. Closer Than Friends

**A/N **There's slight sexual content in here so yeah watch out.**  
**

**Chapter 12**

**Closer Than Friends  
**

In the morning I woke up to Oliver lying peacefully beside me. I slowly got up from under the covers and went to my bag to get a jacket. Once I got my jacket on, I decided to go outside to see if anyone was up.

When I got outside, I saw Miley wrapped in a blanket and drinking some water. She spotted me and smiled.

"Had a nice night last night?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her, putting my head on her shoulder.

"Not really." I lied and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. The salty air made you feel a little awake. I missed things like this. I sighed and opened my eyes while sitting up. "How about you?"

She giggled. "It was nice." She stared up at the dreamily and smiled. "We spent most of the night talking… and when we actually went swimming, the water was freezing cold."

"So Jake didn't try anything on you?" I curiously asked and she shook her head.

"Lilly, we're just friends like you and Oliver." She looked at me. "Sure we kiss once in a great while, but we're still friends. Maybe a little more than friends, but not that close to actually start dating again." She shrugged took a sip out of her bottle of water.

I thought about what Miley said. She and Jake kiss every now and then and that's exactly what Oliver and I do at times, but Oliver has no intention of actually dating me. Sure Jake and Miley will eventually start dating again, but would Oliver and I do it? Would we risk losing our friendship over being into a real relationship?

Soon a hand appeared in front of my face, making me shake my head.

"Lilly, you there?"

I turned to Miley who was staring at me and looking a little worried for me.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" I asked and she shook her head as she started up her conversation once again.

-------------

For the rest of the day, Jake and Oliver went walking around and doing whatever boys do and Miley and I sat down and talked. We walked around the beach for a few hours and even went in for a swim, but that was about it. It wasn't totally great and it was somewhat boring, but it was alright. Nothing put me in a bad mood because of last night although I am still confused.

It was night already and we didn't know how fast time had gone bye. We woke up at noon; both of the boys woke up later than that. Who know boys were such heavy sleepers?

"Miley, do you think before we leave tomorrow we can get some tans?" I asked Miley and she laughed.

"Didn't the swim today give you one?" Miley said and stabbed her food.

"Yeah, but I don't think I got much sun." I pouted at her and she laughed.

"Aw Lils, I think you look great already." Oliver said and put an arm around my shoulders.

I tried to hide the blush I felt creeping to my cheeks and looked down to my lap. A whole day without talking to him and now he's being all close again, I swear Miley's going to think wrongly about me and Oliver.

"Yeah right. I'm still mad at you mister." I pushed his arm off my shoulder and got off from the chair.

"You guys are acting really weird today." Miley said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's all him, not me."

-------------

It was nearly 2 AM when Miley and I finally went to bed. I felt extremely exhausted and today was a day full of weirdness and I just wonder if the boys had as much fun as me and Miley did.

"Lilly, are you still awake?" I hear Miley call for me and I turned to face her.

"Yup, why?" I asked and she turned her head to me.

"I was wondering… last night when I got back from the beach and saw you and Oliver sleeping together…" She paused.

"Mhmm." I dug deeper into my sleeping bag and stared at Miley.

"Did Oliver and you do anything?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked and then flung my blanket off me, suddenly feeling so hot. Did she think Oliver and I did something bad?

"Well, you both were so close and Jake and I thought… maybe something happened." Miley replied softly and I turned away from her.

I shrugged. Something happened, sure, but nothing too bd. It was just normal friends being together, but do normal friends do what Oliver and I do now?

"Nothing happened." I closed my eyes. "I was cold last night and he tried to warm me up and I guess we just fell asleep."

"Okay, I was just asking." Miley yawned. "Good night."

-------------

At some point during the night, I felt something slowly moving up my leg. I shook it off, and was still half asleep so I thought I was just dreaming about it. I felt that same thing move on my leg once again and I kicked it off and turned in my sleep, going on my back. I felt the thing crawling back up on my leg, passed my knee, and ever so slowly move up my thigh.

I giggled at first, thinking it was nothing, but soon felt it squeeze my upper thigh just below my shorts.

I instantly shot up and was about to scream when a hand clamped over my mouth. I saw a figure hover over me and the person let go of my thigh and dropped to me. I blinked a few times and realized that it was Oliver.

Oliver went to my ear with his warm breath tickling my bare neck.

"Follow me." He whispered and with that removed his hand from my mouth and got up, walking out of the tent.

I got up and looked at Miley before getting my jacket and followed him out.

He was walking toward the beach, quickly and I tried to catch up with him, but I was just so tired. When we finally reached the beach, he stopped and I caught up to him. He was staring at a beach towel on the ground and he nudged me.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked and Oliver took my hand leading me toward the towels on the ground. I sat down on it and he lay on his side, staring at the stars.

I stared blankly at him, completely confused on why he brought me here. It was random, I'll admit that and it really seemed a little too weird.

"I'm confused. You wake me up just to bring me here?" I questioned and he smiled.

"We hardly hung out today." He turned to me and smiled.

"And you chose a time like this to hang out?" I asked him and lay beside him.

"Well yeah." He closed his eyes. "I don't want Jake or Miley to think something is going on between us."

"Nothing is up between us, although Miley did ask if anything was going on."

"And is there?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't know, you tell me." I sighed.

"You know what I find funny?" Oliver asked while taking my hand and putting it in front of his face.

"What? My hand?" I asked and he chuckled.

"No." He chuckled and started to play with my fingers. "How people say forever is a long time from now where forever could be right now." Oliver said and laced his hands with my own.

Oh gosh, not this again. I sighed and squeezed my hands in Oliver's.

"Well forever is a long time from now. People say they're together forever, friends forever, their memories will last forever, just think forever is like an eternity away and here you are continuously talking about it."

"Yeah and I guess that's why I'm so amazed into the subject." Oliver said and drew circles with his thumb on my hand.

"Which makes you unique." I sighed. "Just stop thinking about forever and just think about today. Don't think of the future, just think about the present."

"Yeah…"

We lay there in quietness, me finally fully awake and ready for whatever Oliver has planned for the rest of the night. I stared up at the stars when Oliver let go of my hand.

"Let's go swimming." He said and got up from the ground.

"What? Are you crazy? It's probably 3 AM or something and it's super cold!" I exclaimed and Oliver took a hold of my arms, forcing me to stand up.

"Com on, it will be fun."

"What will I wear my clothes are at camp?"

"Go in your undies." Oliver smirked and started to strip out of his shirt and shorts leaving on his boxers.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I turned around. I am not stripping in front of him and swimming in my favorite pair of underwear.

Suddenly, I felt two big arms around my waist and lift me up from the ground.

"Oliver put me down!" I shouted, struggling to get out of his grasp. I wiggled my arms, tried to kick him, but he was too strong for me.

"Not until you get in the water." He shouted back and walked toward the water.

I gasp as soon as his feet heat the water and start to lower me on to the water.

"Wait wait wait!" I said and he paused.

"What?" He asked and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, put me back on shore and I'll change."

He chuckled and turned back to shore, dropping me on dry sand. I scrambled on my feet and went toward the beach towel on the floor. I removed my jacket, placing it on the towel and turned my back to Oliver.

"Are you going to change or what?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Turn around."

"Whatever."

I put my hands on the ends of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. I couldn't believe I was actually going swimming this late at night and with Oliver. Seriously, tell me that there's something wrong with the picture.

I put my thumbs in the waistband of my shorts and slowly slipped them off, kicking it to my pile of clothes on the beach towel.

"You look good in blue." Oliver stated and my arms went around my chest.

"Oliver!" I said warningly and he chuckled.

"It's just underwear Lilly; I don't know why you feel so insecure."

I turned around and watched as Oliver walked into the water. He went in until his waist and he dunk his head into the water.

I walked closer to the beach and dipped my toe into the water. It was cold, of course, but it really didn't feel like a good time to go swimming.

Oliver sprung up from under the eater and stood up. He turned to me and smiled.

"Come in Lilly, the water is great!"

I rolled my eyes and tightly held onto myself as I walked deeper into the water. The water was up to my knees when I wanted to go back, I had no intention to get under the water and swim deep. It's just too freaky if you did.

Oliver walked closer to me and put his hands to his hips. "Are you going to get any deeper or what?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm fine here."

He walked to me and put his moist hands on my shoulders. "You're so weird." He shook his head and suddenly put his hands to my waist, hoisting me up and flung me over his shoulder

My eyes widened and I started to hit his back. "What the hell are you doing Oliver?!" I shouted and he started walking deeper into the water.

"I'm going to get you wet." He laughed and he went as deep into the water, until it reached mid his stomach. My feet were in the air by then, trying to not get wet, but soon enough, Oliver dropped me into the water.

I bumped the sandy ground and sat on the ground and slowly pushed myself up above surface.

"Oliver you idiot!" I shouted and tried to get my wet hair away from my face.

Oliver laughed satisfied and splashed water at me.

"Hey, at least you're wet now." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're mean." I pouted and splashed water at him.

After a few minutes I started to enjoy being in the water and had more fun with Oliver. I guess its way more fun swimming at night than in the afternoon.

-------------

After we went swimming, Oliver and I got back to the beach and lay on the beach towels. We started to talk abut a lot of things when I felt tired once again. My eyes were getting heavier, but I tried to stay awake.

"What time is it Oliver?" I asked and closed my eyes. I swear I'm going to fall asleep at any minute.

"I don't know." He softly replied and placed a hand over my hand which was on my stomach.

I felt myself dozing off when I then felt something nipping on my neck.

I slightly opened my eyes and saw Oliver hovering over me, softly nibbling the crook of my neck. My eyes shot open and I gasped.

"What the heck are you doing Oliver?" I asked him and propped myself on my elbows.

He lifted his head up and smiled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked and went back to my neck. At this time, he started to lick and suck on the skin.

I blushed and swatted his head. "What the heck Oliver? I told you to not kiss me!" I exclaimed and he smiled against my skin.

"I'm not kissing you. If I was kissing you, it would be like this." He said and softly kissed my sensitive skin.

I lay myself back on the ground and put my hands to his shoulders as he continues to kiss my neck. He trailed kisses up my neck and I whimpered as he moved over my lips.

I slowly closed my eyes knowing that this was wrong, but I didn't care anymore. Kissing is kissing and like Miley said, kissing friends are okay.

He lifted his head and I slowly opened my eyes as he stared down at me. I placed my hands behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. I arched my back and put my hand on the ground to hold me up. He placed his hand over the strap of my bra and continued to kiss me.

With his other hand holding himself up he started to play with the strap and I knew we were reaching a dangerous zone between friends, but I just couldn't stop. It just felt so right.

Oliver's hand on my back did one last pull at my strap and he finally got it undone. He lifted his lips from my own and started to kiss my neck once again.

I was getting lost in my own world, enjoying the mixture of emotions Oliver was giving me. It was wrong, but it felt good and things like this shouldn't feel good.

I let a small moan escape my lips and felt Oliver's lips move further down.

Suddenly a voice from the background broke the silence and I instantly shot up from the ground.

Oliver pulled away and quietly sat there looking around to see if anyone was there.

"Jake, where the heck is Oliver and Lilly?" A voice that sounded very much like Miley said.

My eyes widened and I threw my arms over my chest.

"What the hell are we going to do Oliver?" I whispered and scrambled to my feet, trying to get my clothes with my free hand.

Oliver just looked around and pulled me back to the ground. He sat on a beach towel and pulled me between his legs, pressing my back as close to his bare chest. He took the towel I sat on and pulled it around ourselves while getting our clothes under the blanket with us.

"Oliver!" I hissed, but he shushed me, and held me tightly against him. I felt the strap of my bra falling and I really needed to fix that. I'm getting sick of this; we're acting like a couple whereas we're not even dating. We're just friends and just a minute ago, I thought we were actually going to do something normal friends don't do.

"Is that them?" I hear Jake asked and Oliver, with his hand on my stomach, started to tremble.

He didn't want to get caught either. Gosh, why did this have to happen?

"Lilly, Oliver?" I hear Miley said and I turned my head and smiled.

"Oh hey you guys." I said, trying to sound casual.

"So this is where you two were. When are you getting back to camp?" She asked and stood at her place, which were a few feet behind us.

"Soon." Oliver replied without looking back at Miley or Jake.

"Okay, we'll see you back there." Jake said and took Miley's hand, walking back to camp.

We sat there for a few seconds. Neither of us said anything and I sighed.

"Oliver, I don't know what to think about you now." I said and he placed his head on my shoulders.

"What?" He asked and I shook my shoulder, trying to get him off me.

"What we're doing is wrong. We can't just kiss like this and make like nothing is happening with us, we can't be doing what we were going to do just before Miley and Jake interrupted us. You have to know that not normal people do this stuff, especially if they're just friends." I got up from under the towel letting Oliver's arm drop from my body.

"What are you saying Lilly?" Oliver asked and I sighed.

"I don't know." I hugged myself and turned away from him as I got the clasp of my bra back on. "Just I don't know… Think of all the things we did and how it made you feel. Think about how I felt when you did this to me." I picked up my clothes and started to put them back on. "See if there's anything wrong with that picture and get back to me because I really want to know how you feel about it."

And with that I left Oliver back on the beach and got back to camp.

I didn't know what to do. This whole thing is confusing me and I can't believe that we've actually gone as far as this. Let's just hope that Oliver finally understands what I'm talking about.

**A/N **Wow…

Hope you liked this chapter…


	13. Maybe It's Love

**Chapter 13**

**Maybe It's Love**

In the morning, or afternoon, Miley and I stuck in out tent and just talked. I didn't want to go outside and the excuse I used to not go out was that I had cramps. After what happened last night, everything just felt so unreal. What really got to me is what caused Oliver to even act that way?

I lay on my sleeping bag, just staring at the ceiling and of the tent. It just didn't get through to me in what happened last night.

"So what time do you want to go?" She asked and went to her pack, looking through her things.

"I don't know, anytime you want." I said and turned to the side, staring at the side of the tent. I just can't stop thinking about last night. Me and Oliver, making out… so close to actually… gosh. He made me feel things I never felt before and now I'm too afraid to feel it again. What am I supposed to do now whenever he comes over or something?

"Lilly, stop _not _listening to me!" Miley shouted and slapped my leg.

"Ow!" I shouted and looked at her. She laughed and threw a shirt at me.

"So what did you and Ollie do last night? You were out pretty late and I got worried." Miley said and I shook my head.

I knew it would be sooner or later she would ask me what happened, but all I had to do was lie and I hate lying to Miley. She's my best friend and I cant really open up to her right now, I'm still feeling a little weird about this whole situation.

But what to tell her? I can't exactly say, Oliver and I started to make out, he kissed my skin and I have no clue if he left a mark, and almost groped me. That's just not right.

"We went for a late swim and that's it." I said and sat up from the ground. I looked at her and she stared at me as if she didn't believe me.

"Just trust me Miley, nothing interesting happened. We just swam, talked, and he just held me." I rubbed my eyes and pulled my legs up against my chest.

"Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes.

I stared at her as she started to pack her things into her bag. It's amazing how a girl like her can pack a lot of things in that small bag.

"Anyway, I was hoping to get some pictures before we leave, but you don't want to go outside." She said and sat down. She took out her cell phone and raised it up to get a signal, but sighed and put it back down.

"We can take pictures in here." I said and took my bag from the side. I looked inside for my camera and found it at the bottom. I threw it at Miley and she caught it.

"Yay pictures!" Miley said and started to look through my pictures.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to take them, not look through mine." I said and reached for the camera, but she backed away.

"Uh hello, I'm just looking through it, it's not like you have personal pictures in here." She looked up at me and raised her eyebrows. "Or do you?" She said and I shook my head.

"Nothing personal." I said and sat back and leaned against my bag. Suddenly I could hear the video Oliver and I made that day Miley left early.

I smiled and watched Miley as she stared at the little screen of my camera closely. I could hear me and Oliver talking and I listened closely since I don't even remember what I said. The events of that day started to come back to me and gosh, Oliver is such a donut.

"_I don't know, I'm not ready say what it is, but this thing is totally worth it." _

"_When will you tell the world what it is?" _

"_When I'm 100 percent sure that this feeling is real, not something fake to make me forget about something." _

My voice stopped playing, but Miley continued to watch the video. I furrowed my brows. I was almost sure that that's the ending point where Oliver stopped the video, but then Miley gasped loudly.

"No freaking way!" She said and her eyes bugged out.

"What?" I asked and crawled over to Miley. I peered over and looked at the screen seeing me and Oliver kissing.

"Ah!" I screamed and took the camera away from Miley.

"You, Oliver, he…" She started to fan herself. "Oh my gosh!"

"Shh!" I said and covered her mouth and bit my lip. I was caught. She knows Oliver and I kiss, but this sucks even more.

"Since when did you and Oliver start doing that?" She asked and got closer to me.

She looked completely interested in what I was going to say. I shrugged and looked at the entrance to the tent. I have to come clean with what I do with Oliver and it's now or never.

"Detention at Kunkles, I kissed him and yeah…" I blushed and she took a hold of both my shoulders.

"No way!" She shook me.

"Will you stop freaking out like that?" I said and she backed away, sitting back down. "Look this is freaking me out even more after what happened last night, but I can't handle this!" I sighed loudly.

"What cant you handle?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. "I can't handle being this close to Oliver. I like him, I really do, but all he wants to be is friends."

"Aw!" Miley exclaimed while throwing her arms around me.

"Yeah." I patted her shoulder and she let go of me. "I'm just afraid that if I actually speak out about it, he'd not want to be my friend and he'd just keep away from me."

-------------

When I finally told Miley about my issue with Oliver, she seemed quite sympathetic for me. She said she knew how I felt and that I shouldn't feel this way and to just come clean about my feelings, but how can I do that when I'm don't want to talk to Oliver right now.

We were packing up our supplies and such when Miley decided to take Jake home and Oliver take me home since we did live just across the street from each other. I'm unhappy with that, but Oliver, I don't know how he feels about it. Like, while we were packing our things in the car I accidentally bumped into Oliver, but I'd walk away form him before he said anything. I was afraid to hear what he'd say and how he'd react.

So here I am sitting next to Oliver while he drive back home. We were silent the whole time and I just had my legs crossed with my hands on my lap, afraid that Oliver might touch me or something. I'm acting as if he was a beast when he's far from it.

Once we reached a stoplight with empty streets, Oliver stopped the car and started to talk.

"Lilly, are you mad at me?" He asked and I turned to look outside the window.

I ignored him and stared at a car which was speeding up so that the light wouldn't change on them.

"Say something, I'm sorry for what I didn't last night. I shouldn't have done anything. I was just-"

I glared at him. "You were just what? Experimenting? Having a feel? Hoping to get laid and go back to your little guy friends about the weekend you had with _just a friend_?" I snapped and he shook his head.

"No Lilly, I would never do that to you!" He said as he started to drive back on the road. "I would never want to ruin a friendship over something like that."

"When what was last night?" I hissed as I sunk into my seat. I swear I was going to cry at any moment and I can't. He doesn't deserve my tears. He probably doesn't even care about how I feel right now.

"Last night was…" He started, but couldn't say anything more. He shook his head and sighed. "I don't know why I did that, I felt like I needed to kiss you." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that was more than kissing." I closed my eyes and lean back into the seat. "You almost touched me and I don't know what the hell I was doing letting you do this to me."

"I li-"

"Oliver, just shut up." I said and sat there, staring out the window. If only I told Miley what happened then I wouldn't be stuck in this car with him. He's the last person I want to talk to right now and I want to get away.

-------------

The rest of the ride home was quiet and I really didn't know what to think about. Oliver, he looked like he was thinking hard about something, but probably with what happened last night. It's just pathetic. He hasn't even said anything about what I made him think about how I feel and what not. It's stupid how he's putting this off. The longer I wait for his answer, the more I'll hate him.

Why do I even care? He doest like me like that, all he does ever talk about is forever and how close our friendship is. It's like whatever now. If he doesn't care then I shouldn't care, but it's hard and it's like, ugh, so confusing.

Oliver parked on his side of the street when we got home. He popped the trunk open and as fast as I could; I got out of the car and got my duffle bag. I didn't say anything to him and just left and went inside my house. When I got inside, I saw my Eric and his friend Max playing video games with the babysitter sitting and reading.

"Hey Janice." I said and she looked up.

"Lilly, good to know you're back." She smiled and got up from her chair.

Janice is a 22 year old that lives next door. She occasionally baby sits when I'm busy and she doesn't complain about it. She's pretty cool when you get to know her because she has these interesting stories she always talks about and I love hearing about them. She experienced so much with certain topics, but I never tell her anything. I rather listen to her talk than let her hear my boring stories.

"You can go home now, if you want." I said, dropping my duffle bag to the side. I walked into the dining area and she followed me in.

"Nah, I want to talk to you." She said.

I took a bottle of water in the fridge and she stared at me as I walked back into the dining area. I sat down at the dining table and she sat down across of me.

"What do you want to talk about that?" I asked and sipped my water. I put it down on the table and looked at Janice. She stared at me and started to nod.

"I want to talk about that." And with that she reached over the table and tapped a patch of skin on my neck.

I shrugged. "What?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Has the term hickey ever come to mind?" She asked.

My eyes widened remembering what happened last night. Stupid Oliver.

"It's nothing Janice it was a mistake and nothing bad happened."

"So you say something happened between you and someone?" She smiled and I hit my head.

Wrong thing to say, seriously. Now she might think I did something bad at the beach, but I should tell her what happened. It's not like she's going to tell the whole world and she doesn't know my friends except Oliver. I'll just tell her.

"Kinda. I'm trying to forget _it _right now and he's such a jerk for even trying anything."

"Did something bad happen that I should know about?"

"No, nothing." I said. It seems like I've said that a lot of times lately and it always has to do with Oliver. "Oliver just… he kissed me and we almost… and I freaked out and this is such a mess."

Janice raised her eyebrows. "So you and the neighbor got it-" She started and I shook my head.

"Don't you dare say it!" I glared at her, making her laugh.

"So what's happening between you and Oken?"

"Well, I like Oliver, but I need to forget him. He's not worth it anymore." I ran my hands through my hair and slightly pulled at it.

"Lilly, don't say that!" She exclaimed and got up from her chair, moving next to me.

"But I need to! All he cares about is our friendship, but how can I stick in this friendship when he's constantly on my mind? I can't just forget about his hugs or kisses and I really like him. I like him so much that my chest hurts when I'm near him." I frowned and put my head down on the table. "I'm hopeless and I feel like the only thing I can do is try and forget about it."

I can't believe I'm spilling my heart out to Janice. It's almost like randomly going up to a stranger and kissing them, but I'm not going that far with Janice. I just need to let this out.

"Aw Lilly! Don't forget about him." She rubbed my back. "If you force yourself to forget him, he could be in your mind forever." She said and I shot up and hit my fists against the table once again.

"Forever, why does everything go back to forever?!"

"Wha-"

"It's like the whole freaking world uses the world forever and it doesn't want to leave me alone." I grumbled.

"Are you okay?"

I lifted my head up and looked at Janice who was sitting on the table, puzzled at what I was talking about.

"Sorry, I'm just confused; boys shouldn't make you feel this way." I said and leaned my head against the table while looking up at Janice.

"Yet they do, but sometimes they hurt you. You just have to deal with it." She said and patted my head.

"But I don't want to feel like this for Oliver! I mean come on he's… Oliver." I muttered.

She laughed. "Well, maybe you like him more than you lead on."

"What?"

"Maybe you love him." She simply said and jumped off the table.

My eyes widened and I lifted my head up while shaking my head.

"I don't love him; I like him, but not love."

"Come on Lilly, have you ever heard of, your best friend could be your perfect match or soul mate?" She asked and put both her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, but me and Oliver? No way."

I pushed her hands off me. I got up from my chair and walked out of the dining area heading for the stairs. She followed behind me an stayed at the bottom steps as I climbed the stairs.

"Just think about it Lilly, maybe you do love him, but you're in denial."

I stopped and turned around to look at her. She looked both concerned and confused about me and my issue. I can't help it. I don't want to believe what she says, but what if she's correct? What if I am in denial about loving him?

"I don't know anymore, but I'll think about it."

She nodded at me and smiled as she headed toward the front door. I watch her leave the house and I thought about it.

It couldn't be love. Love is a feeling you can't explain, and yeah Oliver made me feel things I can't explain, but it couldn't be love. I like him, and that's all. A small simple crush that I can and will get over, but why is it taking me a long time to get over it?

**A./N **Hope you liked this chapter. There's about 3 more chapters left I think…


	14. Forget Me

**Chapter 14**

**Forget Me**

When we went back to school on Monday, Miley hung out with me and constantly asked me about Oliver. If only she knew what happened, then she wouldn't be irritating me with these questions.

Miley and I were in the girl's bathroom talking when Miley brought up Oliver once again. I gave her so many hints that I didn't want to talk about him, but she just didn't want to shut up.

I was applying my lip gloss, nodding as Miley talked. I wasn't listening to what she was saying. I really could care less at this point, why can't forget about that kiss she saw?

"What really happened between you and Oliver that night at the beach?" Miley suddenly brought up and I dropped the cover of my lip gloss.

"What?" I asked and picked it up from the sink. I twisted the cap back on and stared at her.

"Well, I feel like you're not telling me the complete story." She shook her head. "I'm being a paranoid friend, but I need to know these things Lilly. I know we haven't hung out in a while, but I still know when you're keeping something from me."

I looked around the bathroom and walked over to the stalls, looking under if there was anyone in them, but then realized we were alone. I guess I should tell her what happened, she is my friend and maybe she could help me out with my problem.

"How do you know that?" I asked as I made my way back beside her.

"You've been really antsy since we left the beach and when we passed by Oliver today, you ignored him. Plus I know you weren't listening to me when I asked you about Oliver a few minutes ago." She put her hands to her hips.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, you caught me." I leaned against the table and stared at Miley. "I just feel uncomfortable with you constantly talking about Oliver. It's like you want to know about everything, but I'm afraid that if I tell you everything you'd freak out even more than you did when you saw the video of me and Oliver kissing."

"Okay…" She slowly nodded. "So what is it?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Okay…" I leaned forward and Miley did as well. I opened my mouth and slowly whispered.

"He kinda… said that he listened to Hannah Montana." I whispered and grinned, moving back.

"Lilly!" Miley whined and hit my shoulder.

"Ow!" I frowned. She didn't need to get so violent; I mean it was just a joke.

"Tell me!" She said and I closed my eyes and clenched my fists.

"Okay okay!" I exclaimed and looked up at Miley. I nibbled on my lower lip and lowered my gaze to the ground. "Oliver and I went swimming and then after that we kinda started making out." I blushed and turned away from Miley. "Then things started to get a little more intense and… let's just say he almost got to see… stuff." I covered my face with my hands as my face turned completely red.

Miley squealed. "What stopped you two?" She asked.

"Hearing you and Jake talking. He got my…" I pointed at my chest. "…undone and he was erm… kissing my neck when we heard your voice and we stopped." I didn't know my face could turn this red. My whole face hot from embarrassment and I feel completely ashamed about it.

"Wow… so I interrupted you two… I wonder what would happen if I didn't come to look for you… wow… I can see it now, little Oliver and Lilly kiddies." She giggled and I gasped, shoving Miley's shoulder.

"I'm serious Miley! This is just too much for me! I feel so dirty thinking about it now." I frowned and Miley wrapped her arms around me.

"Just stop thinking about it then." She took my arm and started walking out of the bathroom. "Wait and see what happens between you and Oliver."

"What if nothing happens between me and Oliver?" I questioned. "What if in the end of this I'll just get hurt?"

"Then get up slowly and move past the pain and toward something brighter. He's only one guy where there are so many other better guys out there that will like you for you."

Miley was taking this well actually. I thought she would be completely freaking out about this, but she isn't. It's kind of cool actually, I feel a little guilty not telling her sooner, but at least I finally told her. For what she says, she's right. There are better guys out there and I shouldn't just concentrate with Oliver.

---------------

After school I was getting my things from my locker. It was getting late and I had to finish a test for math before I could leave. It was a long and hard test and I needed to get home before my mom gets home. She wouldn't believe me if I told her about the test, she knows how much I hate tests and I usually blow them off, but I actually took this test seriously. It kind of helped me get my mind off Oliver and it felt pretty good.

I shut my locker and took my bag as I quickly walked out of this hallway and toward the front of the school. I was just one turn away from the entrance and once I finally reached the turn, I saw an awkward sight which made me stop walking.

It was Oliver and some freshman girl talking quietly. She was backed up against the wall with his hand on the wall as he stood in front of her. They were pretty close and as much as I wanted to leave, I couldn't. My feet didn't want to work and I felt like I had to watch what Oliver would do to the girl.

They were smiling and the girl seemed to be giggling him. Oliver's head bent downward, moving closer to the girl. It looked like they were about to kiss and me, forgetting about my books and bags in my hands, dropped my things. I finally snapped and they both turned in my direction.

I took my bag and books and stalked toward the entrance of the door, avoiding the couple's eyes. For some reason, seeing that made my chest hurt and I never want to see something like that again. I guess it truly shows how he feels about me. He doesn't even like me. He's going off kissing other girls and I'm tied down because of my stupid crush on him. I seriously have to forget about Oliver and listen to what Miley said.

I walked into the parking lot when I heard Oliver call for me.

My heart still beating rapidly and my palms growing sweaty. The pain in my chest hadn't subsided and I clenched my books to my chest. I finally reached my car and I popped the trunk open. I was putting my things into my trunk as fast as I could and closed it, moving to the drives side of the car. I was unlocking the door when I felt a hand clamp onto my upper arm.

I looked at the person and my jaw tightened seeing that it was Oliver.

"We need to talk." He said as he let go of my arm.

I shook my head and turned back to my car. I unlocked my car and started to open my door when Oliver put his hand against the window and pushed it.

"We need to talk Lilly." He said once again and I dropped my keys. I picked them up and closed my eyes.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. It hurt when I saw them leaning in. We aren't even dating and I told myself I didn't want anything to do with him, but I just can't help but feel hurt.

My hands start to shake as I felt Oliver's hand move to my shoulders.

"Let go of me." I whispered and looked down to the ground.

"Let me explain first!" He said and tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"You don't need to explain anything." I tilted my head and turned around to look at him. "You have the right to kiss anyone, we aren't dating." I forced myself to smile, but saying that just made my chest heave in and hurt even more.

"Then why…"

"Look, I know I'm just not good enough for you but whatever." I find myself saying unintentionally. I just let the words flow through me and let it out. "I don't care anymore. You can do whatever you want without me. I'm just a friend and you don't even want to tell me why you did these things to me this weekend, so whatever. Just let this friendship drop and forget about me." I said bitterly and bit my lip as I closed my eyes. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek and I turned around.

I reached for the handle of my door when Oliver turned me around and put his hands on my shoulders, pinning me against my car.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in utter confusion. He furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"Just forget about me Oliver. I know you don't like me and I don't care I need to forget about you, I don't want you to be in my life anymore." I said letting the words sting me. I tried to hold in my tears, but one by one it slid down my cheeks.

"I don't want to forget about you Lilly, you're my best friend. We told each other we'd be BFF's." He said and I raised my hands to his chest, pushing him back.

"No Oliver. I can't stand you being so close to me and not even two full days later you're off with another girl, kissing her. You make me feel so confused and I hate you." I choked out and moved my hands to my cheeks, furiously wiping away my tears.

"I hate you so much that I might actually be in love with you." I looked away from Oliver and scrunched my face. "You don't know how much you've affected me throughout these past few weeks and it hurts me knowing that we're only going to be friends. If we can't be more than friends then I want nothing to do with you."

Oliver stood there, shocked at what I just said. I pushed him farther away from him and finally went into my car. I locked the doors, started the car, and drove off leaving Oliver in the parking lot.

I sniffled and shook my head. I can't let a guy make me feel this way. I can't be sad just because I'm no longer friends with Oliver, but I can't help it. I told him to forget me and I know it will be easy for him, but I wonder if it will for me.

**A/N **Aw! Sorry for the depressing chapter. I feel so bad for Lilly.

While writing this, I felt so sad lol, I was listening to this song called _I'll Remember You _by _No Secrets _and this song and this chapter reminded me of my own thing I was going through. Lol I'm weird.

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. And I might extend this fic a little bit more.

BTW thanks to my little crazy MF sister with the line "If you force yourself to forget him, he could be in your mind forever." in chapter 13

And thanks to my friend Michelle for the line "Then get up slowly and move past the pain and toward something brighter."


	15. Careless

**C****hapter 15**

**Careless**

It had been a week since I told Oliver off. I avoided him, I leave my phone off, I lock my window, I keep my curtains closed and I leave my lights in my room off. In school, when I would see him, I would walk the other way. It's almost like I see him everywhere, but I did somewhat forget the feelings he made me feel… in a way.

He came over a few times during the week, but I told mom and dad to say that I was out. I've been depressing about this whole thing and I can't believe how long it's taking me to "heal". It felt like anything was worth anything anymore and I've lost my best friend.

Miley on the other hand, hung out with me almost everyday. She knows what happened and she's been trying to get me happy. She has succeeded in that, but whenever she leaves me alone, I sometimes go back thinking about Oliver and if he forgot about me. I can't help but feel like I'm obsessing over him when I should be trying so hard to forget him completely.

I lay on my bed and was doing my homework. Times like this I hate the silence and wished that everything would just go back to normal. The house is getting too quite nowadays since Eric goes to Max's house and my parents are always at work. I guess it really doesn't matter; I'll end up alone in the future anyway.

I started to do my history homework when my door opened. I dropped my pencil I held in my hand and looked up seeing my mom.

"Hey." She said and closed the door once she came inside. She sat down next to me and placed her hand on the small of my back.

"What's up?" I asked as I picked up my pencil and started doing my homework. She hardly came in here and it's kind of weird that she actually is here. I'm not really used to her coming here just to talk to me.

"I just came to say Oliver came over again today." She said.

I raised my feet from the bed and into the air. "And so? I don't care." I started to chew on my pencil and tried to read the words from my text book.

"Are you and Oliver fighting?" She asked as she stroked my back.

"No mom. We're not fighting; we're just not talking right now."

"Oh." She then got up from my bed without saying anything else. She headed toward the door, but paused before leaving. "By the way, on Friday we're having a party. Some of the neighbors and friends will be here."

I looked up at her. We haven't had one of these parties since… maybe two years ago. I don't even get these parties. They make us dress up and the adults stick in the living room while they put the kids in the backyard just to ruin out nice outfits. I wonder what this party is for.

"What is it for this time?" I asked.

"Your dad got a promotion. That's all." She smiled. "But, I want you and Oliver to get along now." She stated.

"But-" I was taken aback. Why do I make up with him now when almost an entire week ago I told him to forget me?

"We don't want to worry the Oken family, we've been close friends with them for a long time and it would be very sad if our own kids won't get along." She winked at me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and mom left while laughing.

Since when did she care about me and Oliver not talking? The last time we talked was when they thought I was having sex with him and dating him which I am not. Mom is so… she assumes a lot of things and it gets me mad, but I guess that's how moms are.

----------

Friday came and I was hanging out at the mall with Miley doing some last minute dress shopping for the party tonight. Although Miley couldn't come, she said she'd help me find the perfect dress. She had one of her usual Hannah things and I didn't mind. I didn't go to a few of her concerts and this is just one party so I can live with it.

After looking through hundreds of dresses and finally picking out the perfect dress, we were in the food court getting something to eat. I sat at our table, waiting for Miley to get our order. I kept on side eyeing my new dress which was in the bag in the seat next to me. I still can't believe I picked out a dress like this.

"Here is our food!" Miley said and dropped a McDonald's bag in front of me. I looked in the back, got my fries, and started to eat them.

I stared at a spot on the table and started dozing off when Miley slapped her hand on the table.

"Are you ever going to forgive Oliver?" Miley randomly brought up as she bit into her burger.

"I don't want to talk about it." I shoved a fry into my mouth. She knows I'm mad at Oliver and that I don't want anything to do with him. It's stupid that she keeps on bringing him up like this. It reminds me that Oliver is going to be at the party tonight. Great.

"He misses you." She said and put her burger down on a napkin.

"I don't care." I replied nonchalantly.

"Lilly, will you just talk to him, listen to his part of the story?" Miley asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I've seen it Miley, he doesn't like me and he just used me. Like I said, it doesn't matter Miley, I don't care anymore." I said and put my food back into the bag. Talking about Oliver made me loose my appetite.

"What if the thing you saw was wrong?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Why is it that whatever I see is always wrong? I don't care Miley, he was being close with that girl and that's all it takes for me to know that he doesn't care." I pulled my purse from the side and took my phone out. I looked at the time and I needed to get home.

"I'll see you later; I have to help my mom set up for the party." I got up from the table and picked up my bags. I walked away from Miley and headed out toward one of the exits of the mall.

While walking through the mall, I felt a little distracted. I didn't want to go home at all, I just wanted to stay and get away from everything, but I couldn't. If I didn't go home then my parents would get mad at me and as usual would take away my phone.

I kept my head down and sighed. I need a life, a new one that doesn't involve with the dude whose name starts with an O. see I'm trying so hard to not say Oliver's name… but I just did. I hate to admit, but I do miss him too.

As I neared one of the exits of the mall, I bumped into someone, making myself drop my bags.

"Oops, sorry." I said and I looked up.

Blue met brown.

_Oliver_

I looked down, getting my bags, and blushed.

Okay yeah I _blushed _and now isn't the right time to do that. I mean come on I'm supposed to hate him and avoid him, but here he is helping me pick up my things from the ground.

I looked around for the bag my dress was in and saw that Oliver was holding it including my McDonalds bag. He was looking inside of the bag my dress was in and now he's going to know what I'm wearing tonight.

Gah! My dress!

I reached for the bag my dress was in and jerked it away from his hands.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath and started to walk away when I felt a hand reach for my free hand.

I stopped and stared to the ground, feeing my chest flutter with all these unwanted feelings coming back to me. I held my breath and closed my eyes waiting for him to let go of me.

He lightly squeezed it and finally dropped my hand. I heard his footsteps move away from me and I let out a shaky breath.

No words but a single touch can make me feel this way.

After trying so hard in forgetting him and almost, in a way, succeeding, there he is, coming and holding my hand without a word then walking away. That's what he does, he walks away.

Why does this have to be so complicated?

**A/N **Okay sorry for the short chapter. It's somewhat of a filler. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and more to come up soon lol :D


	16. The Note

**Chapter 16**

**The Note**

I stared at my reflection in my mirror. My blond hair curled at the ends and down, a light shade of make up on which was lip gloss, mascara, and eyeliner, and this simple light pink halter dress Miley picked out for me. I didn't look too dressy, but just perfect for a small party.

I smiled and turned to my side. I feel like I'm trying to impress someone when there isn't anyone to impress except…

I shook my head. Now is not the time to think about it. I need to be happy about everything and tonight has to be perfect. Who cares if he's going to be here tonight, I saw him earlier today and he didn't say anything. I really doubt he'd talk to me now.

"Time to say hello to the guest." I sighed and walked over to the door. I opened the door and started to hear the light music playing and people talking downstairs. I crept toward the stairs to see if I knew anyone there and saw some of the neighbor's kids.

They were hanging out by the door and the only time they did that was when it was raining out side. Rain outside means that the kids have no where to hang out and talk. That's what sucks about these parties and you actually have to socialize with them, even if you don't like them.

I made my way down the stairs and a few of the other kids looked up my way. Some smiled some went back to whatever they were doing. They all looked bored, but at least they were socializing with each other.

"Hey." I said and gained a few of the other kid's attention.

"Wow Lilly, you're so pretty!" Mariah one of dad's coworker's daughters said as soon as she saw me. I didn't really know much of her, I'd see her around and we'd talk a few times because of my dad's work.

I grinned at her. "Thanks."

"You look like a princess!" Mariah's little sister Maile said.

I giggled and patted her head as I passed by them. I didn't look like a princess, I just looked like me. Maile tends to call everyone princesses and princes. She once called this little boy her prince charming and kissed him. She got into so much trouble when she did that, but it was cute. I wished I had a prince charming. I thought I had one, but he was just… Oliver.

I saw Janice leaning against the wall, with a glass of the champagne, looking bored.

"J-A-N-I-C-E." I spelled out and she turned to me. She dressed in a simple white dress which ended at her knees. She too wore a light shade of make up and looked pretty dressed up like that.

"Hey neighbor." She smiled and crossed her arms.

"You're looking bored." I said and she laughed.

"And you're looking hot. Haven't seen you in a dress like _that _before." She winked at me and I shook my head.

"Everyone here is dressed up so I went out with Miley today and she helped me pick this out. I thought it was cute so I got it." I smiled.

"Is there a certain person you're trying to get attention from?" She raised an eyebrow at me and stuck her tongue out. She poked my shoulder and I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Nope, never." I crossed my arms.

"Not even for our little neighbor over there?" She asked and pointed passed me.

I turned around and saw Oliver talking with one of the neighbors sons named Mitchel. Oliver seemed to be laughing about something Mitchel said because his face was turning red. He had a blue and white plaid long sleeved shirt on and black pants. He looked… really good I'll have to admit that, and I hate admitting that he does look that way.

Just then Mitchel pointed in our direction and Oliver looked at us. He expressed a small smiled and I rolled my eyes looking back at Janice.

Smile at me, do anything to me, whatever. I don't give a crap about him. Don't think that a single smile from his perfect lips would make me feel so… I sighed… _special_.

"Mitchel is still so hot." Janice squealed and waved at him, interrupting my thoughts.

I stared at the girl in amazement. She has a boyfriend, but she actually takes the time to check out other boys. I wonder if her boyfriend ever felt jealous or mad of her for checking out other guys.

"And Oliver's an idiot." I replied softly looking down to the ground.

Janice looked confused as she stared at me. I dropped my head and stared at my arms. She didn't need to know that much about my personal life so I'm not about to blurt to her about what happened between me and Oliver.

"Remember what I said last week Lilly." She sipped her drink and held it out.

I took her drink for her and chugged the rest down. I set the glass down on a near by table and nodded.

"Don't worry Janice; I could never forget the thing you told me about forgetting." I said and sighed.

I'll admit that I can never completely forget about him. He's always on my mind and I have to accept the fact that this is my unrequited love that will never cease to exist. It would fade away at one point, but it will always come back to me. I know it.

---------------

Throughout the night, Janice kept my company and we talked about a lot of things. We were the only ones there, apart from Mitchel and Oliver, who were in high school and older and every other kid was in middle school or elementary.

Janice went on and on about her boyfriend and how they're always fighting and whatnot. It's not like I care about relationships, I'm not even in one relationship and she's just blabbing about it. I yawned and looked at the time; it was already 9 PM. Man when will these people ever go home?

"Lilly, you there?" Janice waved her hand in front of my face and I shook my head.

"What?" I asked and blinked at her.

"I said Oliver's coming this way." She said and took me my shoulders and turned me around. I looked up and saw Oliver slowly walking toward me with a serious face on.

Why is he coming this way? He must be going somewhere; ugh I need to get out of here. I looked at the stairs and decided that I should go up to my room. That's the only place I can go to for privacy and maybe it would be perfect for me to go there right now. It is late and no one is allowed up there during these parties.

"Hey Janice, I'm going up, I'm feeling a little lightheaded." I twisted my head to look at her.

"Okay, feel better." She hugged me and I smiled.

I went upstairs and just before hitting the top steps, looked back at Janice. She and Oliver were talking and Janice glanced at me. She nodded and Oliver looked up the stairs. I turned away and walked the rest of the way up and went inside of my room. I closed the door and kicked off my heels toward my closet.

He looked my way, but made no effort to talk to me that night; maybe he really did forget about me. I shrugged and sat at my chair near my desk, putting my elbows on the table, and covered my face.

Why can't I just forget about him? Sometimes I feel like he's teasing me, waiting for me to make the first move and then moving in. It just feels that way with him toying with my heart and flirting with other girls behind my back.

I was just a hook up to him, someone he could fool around with when no one is watching. That first kiss, a part of me wanted to regret it, but then again I wanted it. He's the one making me feel so messed up right now and it hurts.

I shook my head and lifted myself up from the table. I looked around, took a few pieces of paper from the desk and a pencil, and started to write whatever came to mind.

I heard my door open and I kept my head down at the paper. Whoever that is better get back down before they get in trouble. Up here is out-of-bounds during parties though I used to bring Oliver up here before. We'd get bored and we'd talk and sometimes fall asleep next to each other.

I shouldn't think about the past, but it's hard. I hate myself so much for even wanting to stay away from Oliver. If I knew it would be this hard for me to forget him, then I wouldn't have tried to in the first place. I wouldn't have blurted to him that I almost freaking love him and all this tension between us wouldn't have been so hard. Damn, I hate hating myself.

"Lilly…" The person whispered.

I turned my head, with my curiosity taking over me, and spotted Oliver quietly entering my room and closing my door.

I turned back to my paper and rolled my eyes. I pressed my pencil hard against the paper and started to write out my signature. How dare he come in here when I told him to forget about me. He doesn't know how hard it is for me to forget about him already. Gosh will he ever leave me alone?

I continued to write on the piece of paper when I felt a hand upon my shoulders. I tensed up, raising my shoulders and moved my head a little forward, trying to cover up my piece of paper.

"What are you up to?" He asked as he took a piece of my hair and started twirling it with one of his fingers.

I tried hard to ignore him, but I couldn't. He's making me feel like how I felt back at the mall. My heart beating fast, butterflies in my stomach, why does he always give me this effect whenever he's with me?

"Ah, I see. What are you writing?" He then asked as his hand lightly stroked my bare shoulder

I shuddered to his touch and closed my eyes savoring the moment. I shouldn't be acting like this, I have to hate him, but he's being so… irresistible.

I lightly shivered and soon felt his hot breath against my bare neck. I felt it moving upward, toward my ear and bit my lip at the feeling.

Damn it.

"You look beautiful tonight." He pushed away a few strands of hair that blocked the side of my face. He tucked it behind my ear and I felt him lean forward with his lips lightly brushing my earlobe.

"When will you talk to me?" He whispered in my ear.

My eyes shot open as I clenched my fists once I realized what he was doing. He needs to get out now or I'll do something I will regret. I can't let him do this to me, I'm supposed to hate him and forget about him, but right now I just want to kiss him. When will this ever stop?

"Stop it." I said so softly with him barely hearing me.

He moved backward and let go of me, with a part of me missing his touch. I let out a shaky breath and through the corner of my eyes, saw him walking next to me. He took a piece of paper on the table and picked up a pen. He started to write something down and I sighed.

Will he just leave me alone and not stay in here?

"Can you leave now?" I finally said and saw him looking at me.

"So she speaks. Finally." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and nibbled my lower lip.

"Leave."

"But I-"

I turned to him, raising my hand up making him stop saying anything more, and glared at him. I can't believe I'm going to say this.

"I said leave! I told you I wanted nothing to do with you, I don't want to be your friend, and I don't want you fooling with my mind. I'm sick of you doing these things to me and it's just so stupid." I exclaimed. "You're just another typical horny guy who uses girls. I hate you Oliver, don't you get that?"

He frowned, with his eyes narrowing to the floor. He slowly shook his head as he closed his eyes. He turned around and turned his head to the right. I looked at what he was staring at and it was the stuffed pink puppy he gave me in 1st grade. He dropped his head and shook his head once again.

"I'll see you around." He softly said and finally left my room.

My chest ached as I dropped to the ground. I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at it and shook my head.

Ugh. I feel so bad when I should be feeling happy about this. He finally left me alone and maybe it will be like this forever.

_Forever_

The word forever, he was the one who made me think twice about it. Damn it, why can't I just let it go? Forever is just a word, a single word that has so many meanings to it. Everyone uses that word, but the way Oliver used it was so different than them.

Stupid Oliver.

What does it take for me to forget about him? What do I have to do to make myself forget every single thing about him? I have to hate him, but it's taking too long for me to. I forced myself to hate my brother's hamster and that worked out well, but it's so hard for me to forget about Oliver.

I shook my head, trying to drop everything that just happened, and made my way toward the table. As I sat down, my eyes drifted to the piece of paper Oliver wrote on. My hand moved toward it, picking it up and brought it in front of me. My eyes moved, following the words Oliver wrote and soon guilt spread among me.

_Lilz_

_You should know that I'll never forget about you even if you want me to. In my heart you'll still be my best friend, just like we promised each other that we will be best friends forever. I love you too much to let you go. If I can't have forever, then I don't know what I'd do without you. _

_Much love, _

_Ollie_

I dropped the note and looked toward the door. What did this note mean? Did he mean he loves me as a friend or as something else?

I crumpled the note in my hand and headed for the door.

I need to talk to Oliver.

**A/N **Aw! I wonder what Ollie meant. Hmm…

Hope you liked this chapter.


	17. Can't Stay Away

**Chapter 17**

**Can't Stay Away**

I darted from the door and jogged down the stairs, barefoot and still in my dress. I looked around once I reached the bottom steps and noticed that there were less people the house.

I went to the right, where the dining area was and saw that Oliver wasn't there. I looked in each room, trying to find him, but he wasn't in any of them.

I found Mitchel and Janice talking in the living room, maybe they knew where Oliver went.

I shook my head.

Ugh, I don't even know why I'm looking in my house, he could've just left to go back home or something, but I had to see if he's still here. All I have to do is hope, but hoping isn't really helping me right now.

"Hey guys, have you seen Oliver?" I asked as soon as I reached them.

As they looked at me and Janice grinned while Mitchel smirked. They probably know what's going on, but whatever; I need to get to Oliver. I must sound desperate right about now, but just don't care. I need to know a lot of things and right now I need to know what Oliver meant by the note.

"He went for a walk." Mitchel replied as he quickly glanced at the front door.

"Do you know where he went?" I slowly ate away the remaining lip gloss I had on. I felt a little nervous talking to Mitchel, I mean I hardly talked to him because he seems a little awkward at times. We'd say hi to each other once in a great while, but this has to be the longest we've ever talked.

"Nope." He turned to Janice. "Do you know where he went?" Mitchel asked and Janice shook her head.

"Just think, where would he go if he sad or upset?" Janice said in a high pitched voice and Mitchel nudged her.

"Yeah, we don't know." Mitchel said and Janice frowned.

"Okay then…" I stared at them feeling a little confused then turned around getting ready to go out when Mitchel touched my shoulder. I turned my head and glanced at Mitchel. He had a serious look on his face and he stepped forward.

"If you go looking for him, just don't hurt him anymore than he is right now. He's feeling pretty down for some reason. Make him happy." Mitchel's low voice said and then he let go of me. He went back to Janice and started up another conversation with her.

I turned around and softly sighed. Maybe that's what Oliver and Mitchel were talking about earlier. Maybe he was heading my way to talk to me about this. I clenched my fists. I was the one who hurt him in the first and I need to fix this before its too late.

As I reached the door, I opened it and was greeted by rain pouring from the sky. It was raining heavily and it made me wonder if Oliver was home or not. From across the street, you could see no lights from his house which meant that he was out somewhere, but where?

I had to think. What Janice said could be true, where would he be in the rain? Where would he go to when he felt angry or sad?

I thought about it for a second and then remembered the one place Oliver used to go to, to relax.

_The tree_

I looked up at the sky to the clouds. Rain continued to pour down and I hugged myself.

If Oliver is not at the tree then I don't know what I'd do.

"Please let Oliver be there." I said to myself and ran into the darkness.

With the cold water from the rain hitting my face, it made it harder for me to see.

Ugh, what the hell is up with me? First I'm getting mad at Oliver for being up in my room and doing just whatever to me and now I'm chasing him, trying to get him back into my life. I'm pathetic. I'm the one causing so much drama between us whereas he did nothing wrong except kiss me.

I sprinted down the street and finally was nearing my destination. I was just a block away from there and the tree came to view, but I couldn't see whether or not Oliver was there.

I came to just a few feet away from the tree I finally could see that Oliver wasn't there at all. A part of me wanted to scream my lungs out for Oliver's name just hoping he was there and my eyes were just screwing around with me, but another part of me just wanted to give up.

Then again, why would he be here when I told him to forget about me?

I reached the tree, with the note still clutched in my hand and my other hand, pressing against the bark of the tree for support as I gasped for air. The cold rain was hitting my back with my hair falling, sticking to my face.

I just felt like giving up at the moment, but I can't just give up that easily. There are a thousand places he could be in and I chose this place. I'm stupid for even thinking about it.

I lifted my head up and squinted as I saw our carved names in the tree. I pushed myself up, ran my fingers along the words, and sighed.

Promises are meant to be broken, eventually. I'm the one who didn't want to keep the promise that we'd be best friends forever in the first place. I'm the one that has to be blamed for everything and I hate thinking this way.

"Where are you Oliver?" I whispered and felt eyes stinging. I tried to hold the tears back, but I couldn't. I miss Oliver and I feel like I lost him, completely. I may be acting over dramatic over this, but I don't give anymore.

I shook my head, putting my hands to my face and started to shake.

I'm just expecting too much from him. I can't stay away from him too long. I'm just going crazy about all of this and I guess the feelings for him that I'm avoiding are finally getting to me.

He makes me feel so special, like it's only the two of us in the middle of the room of a thousand people. We hung out a lot throughout our years together and it just seems like maybe there was a reason why we became close like this. Everything about him isn't perfect, but that's what makes him, him and I ruined it. I ruined everything between us.

"Looking for me?" I hear a voice say. I lifted my head up and from behind the tree, Oliver popped up.

"Oliver." I whispered as I scrunched up my face, moving toward him.

"What are you doing here Lilly?" He asked. "I thought you wanted to forget me and here you are, drenched in water, looking for me. You even ruined your hair and your dress just to look for me. What's up with that?" He said resentfully.

I bit my lip and thrust my hand with the note in it. I opened my fists and looked up to him as his eyes widened. I watched him as he picked up the note and crumpled it even more.

"I want you to explain it to me." I said quietly.

He shrugged. "It's just a note. Forget about it like how you want to forget about me." He bitterly said as he shoved the note into his pocket.

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. He really is hurt by this.

I shook my head. "Look Oliver, I'm really stupid fo-" I started, but soon got cut off by his words.

"I don't need any explanations from you, you made it clear for the past week that you didn't want anything to do with me." He yelled and threw his hands in the air.

"I come by your house almost everyday since the day you saw me with that Ashley girl and all you've done was block yourself from me. I get it you hate me. Don't need to smother me with all these hate messages." He spat.

"Oliver, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry because I know you're not. You don't give a shit about me. You want me out of your life, I get it." Oliver he glared at me and clenched his fists.

"Don't be like this…" My words muffled as tears began to run even more.

We stood there quietly, waiting for one of us to say something. I had nothing more to say, I know for sure that he doesn't want to be my friend after all. He listened to me and understood that I didn't want to be his friend before, but now that I do, I cant help but regret what I did in the past week.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and sighed.

"For what?" I choked out. "You have the right to be mad at me. You hate me, just like I told you to hate me so there's nothing-"

"I didn't think you would need me to explain this." He finally said and looked down to the ground. He stared at his feet and I noticed his cheeks turning a reddish color.

"What?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. Here we are finally talking and he's not making any sense. What does he mean by not needing an explanation?

"There…" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "There wasn't anyone else, it was always you." He lifted his gaze from his feet and onto my face. He caught my eyes and stepped forward.

"I don't understand." I took a step backward.

His sudden change in his mood made me feel quite confused toward what he was going to do next. I don't even understand what's happening right now. Is he being serious or is he going to hurt me?

"It was always you; I thought it was clear that I love you." He shrugged. "I didn't know I needed words, I thought these kisses would tell you for me." He reached forward until his cold hand softly landed on my cheek. His thumb running against my lower lip as his faced soften up a bit. "Each kiss grew more and more with me wanting to show you how much I love you."

He stepped forward, backing up until I could feel the bumpy rugged tree against my back.

"When I realized you thought that I was using you, I lost hope that you would come back to me. I didn't want to lose you as a friend which is why I didn't say anything; I just thought you kissed me just because you felt like it."

"Why didn't you-" I started, but he shushed me.

"I'm finally saying that I love you. You can say you hate me, but deep inside I know that you love me too." He took another step forward with no space between us at all. He put both his hands on either side of me on the tree and leaned forward.

"But…" I said and he pressed a finger to my lips.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you hate me." He whispered. "If you say it then I'll forget about you." He dropped his hand to my shoulder.

"I-" I started and once again he shook his head.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you right now."

Our faces were just inches away with his eyes still open.

I don't know what to say… do I really love him? I questioned as he continued to move his face closer.

"I…"

I gulped air and kept my eyes opened as we held each others gaze. Just as Oliver moved in, I took a deep breath.

"…love you."

**A/N **Ah! LOL… Gosh you have to love Loliver! The next chapter is going to be the last…


	18. Forever

**Chapter 18**

**Forever**

It had been over a year since Lilly and Oliver finally got together. Ever since that faithful kiss that showed they truly loved each other, they've been inseparable. It was as if hiding the fact that they liked each other hurt the both of them which caused so much drama in their life and now that it's out in the open, they're just happy.

"Oliver, come with me." Lilly giggled as they walked down the street of their sidewalk. She tugged on his hands, pulling him across the street.

"Where are we going?" He questioned, as he gently pulled back. He smiled at his girlfriend as she lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Just be quiet, it's a surprise." She smiled sweetly at him and pulled him once again.

"Fine." Oliver sighed and followed Lilly.

Once they reached another street, she noticed they were close to their destination. Lilly smiled widely and went behind Oliver placing her hands over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly taken aback from her actions. He put his hands over hers, wanting to get them off, but didn't.

"Like I said, it's a surprise." She replied and slowly moved forward as he did as well. She peered over his shoulder and smiled seeing that they were nearing their destination.

"Lilly, we're going to get hit by a car if you don't get your hands off my eyes." Oliver said and Lilly laughed.

They were crossing a street on a crosswalk by then and they had the right of way. Lilly didn't understand why Oliver was being so paranoid, it was a simple thing she wanted to do with him and he's acting all scared.

"Just hold on, we're almost there." Lilly reassured him and finally hit the side walk. They were growing closer and closer to their destination and Lilly couldn't help but feel excited. The last time they were here was more than a year ago, the day Lilly and Oliver both professed their love for each other.

Lilly squealed in excitement once she finally reached the spot. She smiled wide and took a deep breath. She finally removed her hands from Oliver's eyes and Oliver blinked three times once he realized where he was.

"Surprise." She said.

Oliver laughed. "You always find ways to amaze me." He said as he pulled her close to him. He kissed her cheek and held her close to him.

She sighed in his arms. She definitely loved being this close to him and she never knew she'd be with him for so long. She smiled and stared at the bark of the tree where they first wrote their names.

"Hey." She said as she removed Oliver's arms from her waist. He looked at her questionably as she took his hands and brought him closer to the tree.

"What?" He asked as he watched Lilly get something from her purse. She took a small object from it and soon Oliver realized that it was a pocket knife.

"I didn't now little ladies carry such dangerous objects in their purses." Oliver joked and Lilly slapped his shoulders.

She dropped her purse on the ground and went up to the tree and started to carve her name into bark of the tree. As soon as she finished carving her name, she gave the pocket knife to Oliver so that he could carve his own name into the tree.

Once he finished writing his name, Lilly put the finishing touches on the tree with their newly carved names just below their other carving, one which they wrote over 10 years ago.

"Just like when we were younger." Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around Lilly from behind.

"Yeah, except you forgot one thing." She smiled and turned to face him in his arms.

He tilted his head. "What?"

Lilly stuck her pinky out.

"Pinky promise me you'll love me forever." She smiled and watched as Oliver lifted his hand to hers.

"I'll promise you that." Oliver hooked his pinky with Lilly.

She then went on her tiptoes to give Oliver a light kiss on the cheek. "You have to love me and only me forever." Lilly whispered as soon as she parted from Oliver. She stood in front of him, staring into his soft brown eyes, and grinned.

Oliver smiled and pulled her close. "I'm forever yours." Oliver replied softly and lightly kissed her on her lips.

_Lilly & Oliver_

_Love Forever_

-------------------- LillyxOliver --------------------

Seven year old Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken were running around in the empty lot a few blocks away from their house. They were playing tag and Oliver kept on losing to Lilly because she was just too quick for him. He continued to complain about how slow of a runner he was, but Lilly wouldn't listen to him.

"Stop running Lilz!" Oliver said as he chased the little girl around.

"Catch up Ollie!" Lilly laughed as she hit base, which was a big old tree, she shouted, "I win!" Lilly jumped.

"You meanie." Oliver pouted as soon as he reached the tree. He was breathing heavily with sweat running down his forehead and dirt marks on his face. He tried so hard to catch up with Lilly, but she wouldn't give him a chance that would let him win for once. She was just too fast for him and he hated that about her.

"I sorry Ollie." Lilly said and with her tiny arms, wrapped it around the little boy.

"Ew you hug me!" He said and scrunched his face.

"That's what mommy does when she make daddy mad." Lilly shrugged. "Will you be my BFF then?" She asked as she faced him.

"What does BFF mean?" Oliver asked.

Lilly proudly grinned and said, "BFF means best friends forever, Janice told me. If we say we are best friends forever, then we have to promise to be friends forever." Lilly looked around and spotted a hard metal piece from the ground.

"But Mitchel said that boys and girls can't be best friends." Oliver complained, making Lilly roll her eyes.

"Mitchel is a butt head. We can be BFF's our mommies and daddies are BFF's" Lilly pointed out.

"But forever is a long time from now." Oliver thought, still unsure about being Lilly's BFF.

"Please." Lilly pouted and tugged on Oliver's shirt.

"Okay, I want to be your BFF!" Oliver said excitedly then started to jump.

"Okay, but we have to mark it so that we will keep this promise." Lilly said and walked over to the tree.

"What are you going to do to the tree?" Oliver asked as Lilly started to hit the tree with the metal object.

"You're hurting the tree!" Oliver moved to Lilly and put his hand on hers, trying to get her to stop carving her name in the tree.

"I'm not hurting it! I'm just writing my name in it." Lilly pushed Oliver off.

Oliver sighed and watched Lilly. She started to carve her name into the tree and it took her a while before she finally made a mark. She started to sweat and once she finished spelling her name, she nodded proudly at her work.

"Your turn!" Lilly exclaimed as she handed the metal thing to Oliver.

Oliver stepped up to the tree and carved his own name in it. It took him longer since he almost forgot to spell his name, but he didn't care. He was about to make the bestest friend he'll ever have and that's all that mattered to him.

When Oliver finished writing his name in the tree, he gave it back to Lilly.

"Okay, now I have to write BFF in it." She said and stepped up. She thought for a second and looked back at Oliver.

"How do you spell best friends forever?" She asked.

"I no, no." He lifted his hands and shoulders up and tilted his head.

"Okay, I'll just put BFF." She said and carved that out of the wood.

She dropped the metal thing and crackled her knuckles

"Now we're best friends forever! We just have to pinky promise it first." She stuck her stubby pinky at him and Oliver hooked his with hers.

"Pinky promise me you will be my BFF."

"I promise." They squeezed each others pinkies and Lilly smiled as she went on her tiptoes to kiss Oliver's cheek.

Oliver gasped and put his hand to his cheek.

"It just means that you can't leave me anymore. We're best friends forever now." Lilly said giggled and pulled at Oliver's arms to play another game of tag.

_Lilly & Oliver_

_BFF_

_-----_

_Started as a promise, sealed with a kiss_

**A/N **Yeah, this was a different chapter, but I couldn't resist it. I just had to write it XP

I can't believe this is over. I had so much fun writing this! Aw darn. Well, hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing this haha and thanks for the awesome reviews!

Thanks, seriously.

_Mari  
AlwaysxAddicted_


End file.
